Lion King: Nativity Story
by abywillis17
Summary: How would you feel, if you were told you had conceived a son and he would free your people? Horrified could be one, lost even. And when you are forced to leave under the king rule, with no one but your new husband…what would you do? Kiara and Kovu both learn and overcome obstacles together as they travel to Kovu homeland. Putting their faith together as they head towards parenthood
1. Chapter 1

**LK- nativity**

**Hey, so since Christmas is around and corner I figured I give you guys a lion king version of the Nativity! Now you all know the first lions I looked to where Simba and nala, but the all of my stories have been about them so far. So… I decided to give the young Kovu and Kiara a chance, And see how you guys like them. Tell me what you guys think! This is another short story and will be 12 chapters long, over the 12 days of Christmas…haha get, anyways I'll be updating everyday!**

**FYI the time is like…back in Jesus day…so yea kindda that time frame, and events- also I might add a few twist here and there to the story.**

**Kiara pov**

**It was still early morning. Mother and father were still asleep and I was making my way back home. I was on my way back home, I had just finish cub sitting Neha two boys. She had to leave days earlier to visit her brother's wife, who was having her first cub and needed to leave. I volunteered myself, because I love young cubs and also mother said I needed to for my own cubs, whenever I have them.**

**"Ah Kiara" I turned to see Neha walking towards me, I smiled at her. "Thank you dear"**

**"No, there no need to thank me Neha, I don't mind. You're boys were wonderful, absolute angles" she laughed at my statement; she knew and always says her boys are nothing but trouble. But whenever I watch them there nothing like that. Mother says I have a way with cubs.**

**"hmm you say that now, but wait till I tell them it time for their nap" we both laughed, ok, maybe Jarr and Jumar do get a little antsy when that time come. "No, it all honesty thanks you Kiara. It was very helpful"**

**" you're welcome. How you're bother wife?"**

**"oh, she doing just fine, and healthy baby girl" I could tell Neha found it a delight to be the proud aunt of a young baby girl. "Now I will not keep you any longer young one, you must get back to your family, go on and enjoy your day"**

**"yes Neha, I will-" before I could turn around, Neha stopped me again.**

**"Oh how is your family dear?" she inquired. Neha was a lioness and neighbor.**

**"Fine ma'ma" I answered sincerely.**

**"Well I do hope so. And Kiara, the Afarr royals are coming today for his kingly inspection…is your family and other ready?" I sighed with a nodding head. King Afarr was the over land ruler of the small prides in the area. He sent his guards or royals as we call them. Over to inspect our prides and other prides progress on his temple. " another dreaded inspection"**

**"I know" I said, thinking about the subject. I knew father had his share this time, but as for others, I don't know. I hope they all do, who knows what the royals will do with their ruthless power.**

**"I hope your father and the others were able to meet Afarr demands."**

**"I'm sure he and the others have" she seemed to go on a slight tangent, about the royals and what she thought. Many of the lions here think very low about the royals. Sometimes I wonder if they are even worse than Afarr.**

**"who know what those lions will do when they don't get want they want." She came closer to me, as if what she was about to say was a secret and she had to keep it between us "I've heard Afarr even had his royals take the daughters and young children of the lions who haven't meant his meet" my heart studded for a bit, no this couldn't be. The royals couldn't be so cruel to take children away from their family.**

**" my father would never let that happen" I confirmed to Neha, my father would do anything to keep my mother and I safe. There is no way that would happen, he wouldn't allow this.**

**"I know he wouldn't, but you never know what will happen" she spoke, she was right. I didn't know what was going to happen to my family and I in the future. I could only pray to the great kings that everything would go well. "anyways, you must go now, be safe dear"**

**"I will" I answered with a nod. I had to hurry and get home before father and mother woke up so I could help them with today's needs.**

**Nala pov**

**The warm sunlight hit my face and awoke me. However I tried to fight the stir to get up and tend to today's need by hiding behind my husband. However that plan did not work as I hoped, for my moving caused him to stir as well. "morning" his voice was quite as he turned to face me. His face tried and worn form working with the other lions from dawn until dusks.**

**"Morning dear"**

**"You sleep well?" he asked, his eyes looking at me. Voice still husky as his body awoken.**

**"Yes, and you?" he smiled and kissed my forehead. Getting up he stretched and I followed suit. I got up as he turned to face me.**

**"Malka and all the other lions today plan on finishing Afarr demands for today."**

**"oh, has everyone met it?"**

**"I believe so, I haven't heard of anyone needing help to do so" he informed, that was good, maybe today the royals can come, take what they need and be on with their day. "alright, I must get going"**

**"Me too" I sighed, the thought of how long the day would before we could rest seemed endless. "I wouldn't want you to be late"**

**"Same to you"**

**"Well I won't be when my help arrives" a smiled came to him when I referred to our daughter, how he loved her so.**

**"where is that daughter of ours-"**

**"Im here!" I saw the young lioness bounce down the pathway to us. Stopping to catch her breath. I hope she didn't run all the way from Neha den, that's a good distance away. "im so-sorry im late mother" she breathed.**

**"Don't worry dear, you're just in time" I smiled and nuzzled her. " go say goodbye to your father" she nodded.**

**"Yes ma'ma" Simba welcomed his daughter with a loving nuzzle. She smiled a him as they departed and came over to me.**

**"You ready?" I asked**

**"Yes ma'ma" good, I eyed her "let's go"**

**Kovu pov**

**"did you hear Hakeem statement earlier?" asked my friend Ro'ron. I looked to him with a confused expression, be begin to laugh. "he said 'when da royals come today and complain about his work, he's going to give them a piece of his mind'" Hakeem, he is known to say such bold statements, and then back down from them when the time comes.**

**"What is he mad about this time?" I asked as he and I made on ways to the center platform, gathering all the lions for today's work.**

**"Who knows, what isn't he mad about"**

**"He has good reasons; he's being forced to overwork"**

**"We all are Kovu" he laughed, that was a matter of fact statement. I should have known that. But he has a family and that can put extra stress on a lion.**

**"Well come, on we mustn't be late"**

**"oh yes, we must be late to a full day of work kovu" Ro'ron mocked, he and I as the rest of the males are tired of all the work, but there is nothing we can do.**

**"the sooner we get it done the better"**

**"yea the sooner I roll over and die" he laughed. I rolled my eyes.**

**"and when that happens you won't be- OH!" my eyes where just able to catch the lioness that had stepped in front of me. And my paws were able to come to a stop before me collided. "sorry I-"**

**"Oh no -it was me-" she and I both found ourselves apologizing.**

**"No, I should have been watching were I was going-"**

**"it's fine…" when we both stopped I smiled and looked at her. Have I seen her before? We live in the same pride and I don't ever remember seeing her. this lioness, who I can't wrap my paw around. Yet something told me like I already knew her. Like she was an unknown long lost friend, she held the same expression as her red eyes looked and then shied away from me.**

**"what your name?" I asked, before the bashful lioness could speak, her mother called her.**

** "Kiara!" she turned quickly to look at her.**

**"Coming!" once her mother had begun to leave she turned to look at me once away. Her eyes giving away her childlike innocence. " I have to go" with another quick look she turned, and went after her mother. I stared and watched on, until she was almost out of view. When I couldn't see her anymore. I sighed and turned back to my Ro'ron. He had a look on his face**

**"What?"**

**"Don't what me, Kovu has eyes for Kiara" I kept saying her name in my head. Kiara, Kiara where have I heard that name before?**

**"Kiara…that name, I've heard it before?" I told myself "shes…she's Simba daughter" I asked myself and Ro'ron too. he nodded.**

**"Yes she is, and you're eyeing her" he concluded that I had feeling for her, even thru that was our first time actually meeting. And still I felt like I knew her already.**

**"I do not"**

**"kovuuu!" he teased, taking my head under him armpit and rubbing my mane and head with his paw, like we did when we were younger. I laughed and pushed him away. He still bore the same smile on his face, Ro'ron.**

**"Come on, we're already late"**

**Kiara pov**

**"and when you're finished you well mark it, and tell Rola-kiara are you listening?" I turned when I hear mother calling my name, she had brought me back from my day dream.**

**"hmp?" I looked to her.**

**"Were you listening?"**

**"Yes, mother I was…I just" mother sighed with frustration. She knew my head was someplace else when she was speaking. I didn't mean for it to happen.**

**"Kiara, I need you to pay attention" she scolded me.**

**"I am mother" I told her, which was true. I always pay mind to what my mother and father say…most of the time.**

**"Kiara your father and I are the oldest lions here" I ready knew that.**

**" I know mother"**

**"when we're gone, I need to know you're able to care for yourself" my mother told me. She worried about that a lot, even when I was a young cub. She was afraid something would happen to her or father, leaving me alone. She loved to far too much, and the fear of something happening to me worries her.**

**"I know mother, I can and I will when the time comes. You're still young and you and father will still be around" I told her with a smile, as optimistic as I was; mother still had a worried look on her face.**

**"come, let's go." She ended the conversation there and I had to mean of picking it back up. "how was Neha cubs?" she asked, moving to a different subject.**

**"Good, she says they can be little devils, but they're always good with me" I answered, from the corner of my eye I could see my mother was looking at me. I looked to her; she had a smile on her face.**

**"That's nice, it's a good trait to have, especially when you're having cubs" and uneasy feeling came to me, I knew where this conversation was headed.**

**"Mother…"**

**"I'm just saying Kiara, your at the age where males are seeking you. It's good nice family traits"**

**"I know, but I don't want to think about that now"**

**"You well soon"**

**The rest of the day went as normal. Mother and I went around and did our other chores with the females. I got to see my best friend Raya, even thru mother didn't let me talk to her much, because were busy. When we were all done with today's work, mother and I made our way back to wear the men were. We had just finished making lunch and where on our way to give it to them. I could see the men working up a sweat, from where I was. It was hot and the sun was still strong, we had come just in time for a break. "ah, there my family"**

**"Daddy!" I cheered as I ran to embrace my father sweaty hug. My father was still strong enough to pick me up when we embraced, and I laughed like a young cub. "Look what mother and I made you"**

**"mmm, my favorite" he spoke, letting me go and freeing his arms to embrace my mother. " you always know, don't you" she laughed and kissed him. I loved seeing them embrace and laugh together; it always made me feel good inside.**

**"Here, I saved you an extra daddy. Just in case" I chimed with a smile looking up at him. He seemed delighted, but he didn't take it.**

**"ah, thank you Kiara, but I don't need it. In fact I think there is another lion who could use it more than me" I lifted a eyebrow.**

**"Who daddy?"**

**"Kuvo" he chimed simply. Kovu? I hadn't thought of that, he has no wife or family here; I guess he could use it. And I guess he wouldn't mind a visit either. I smiled up at my father.**

**"Ok, I'll make sure to give it to him-" a thunderous roar came from a forming cloud. As dust began to fly in the air, shading the large figures coming from behind it.**

**"ROYALS! THE ROYALS ARE HERE! ROYALS!" sounded a watchlion. As soon as he sounded, a roar went off, alerting everyone that Afarr lion where here. They stormed into the center of the platform. Causing mayhem. Lions and lioness ran to get out of their way, cubs scattered and cried form all the commotion. My father grabbed me to get me out of the way. Holding my mother and I away in his protective gasps.**

**"Alright! It's time to come give us Afarr meets!" one guard roared "Get in line!" a grey feeling rose in the air, as the men had to live and gather their things for tribute. My mother and I watched as all the men formed a line, it seemed endless. The waiting was terrible, I wanted it to be my father turn so I wouldn't have to stress about it any longer. But when it got to him I felt my heart sink. "It this everything?"**

**"Yes"**

**"And you're lions have they met their requirements?" the voice was husky and seemed to lag. My father kept his clam, he's been thru this many a time. He knew what they wanted and how they would act, if my father had any nerves he wouldn't let them show.**

**"As far as I know, yes" the guard eyed my father, and my mother was holding an impulse back. Once the understanding was clear, he let my father go.**

**"Move on! NEXT!" my father returned to us and we embraced him. It seemed every time there is a inspection, there's a uncertainty in the air. Like something could go wrong and we could lose father.**

**"Wait- what's this?" added another voice, another royal had come to inspect the others. He seemed meaner, tougher than the other lion.**

**"What do you mean, its' my tribute to king Afarr" that's Malka, one of my father good friends, I used to play with his daughter when we were younger. Mother used to watch us together.**

**"You call this a tribute? Oi come look!" his comrade joined him. My father watched on in uncertainty. " look, this lion call his share a tribute" they mocked**

**"That's all I have" they seemed to scoff at his hard work. Malka the same age as my father, and being the eldest working long and hard days in rough. And Malka heath isn't like my father, he gets sick sometimes and his wife and daughter have to care for him.**

**"Yea and what about everyone else they made more than you"**

**"I've been sick, I couldn't work"**

**"Yea been sick….right" he spoke as if taking Malka words into consideration, but something told me otherwise. "Well what do you expect me to do? Take this? It's hardly anything"**

**"Well here what I'll take, I'll take your land a-"**

**"My land!That's all I have- my family will died without it!"**

**"We all must die, some sooner than others" the grin on the royal guard face widen, as he mocked my father friend. However my father wouldn't allow this and he wouldn't allow his cubhood friend to be treated like this, be said nobody should be treated like this.**

**"Wait! Give him half of my share-"**

**"Simba no! I won't take it" Malka refused**

**"Malka-"**

**"No Simba, I refuse to take it, you and your family need it" a sigh came from my father, I could tell he wished his friend made another decision.**

**"he's right, he won't even work it-but no need I know who will…" the guard had a look in his eye as he mention to his comrade to seize Malka daughter. " take the girl"**

**"NO!" Malka made a attempt at the guards and my heart sank, they would surely kill him! My father grabbed Malka by the shoulder along with along lion form the line. "I'll work twice as hard for the next inspection- just not my daughter!"**

**"There no need for that, she'll be working it for you" we all watched on horrified, as we saw the lion bulldoze Malka wife out of the way to seize their daughter. She screamed a blood curdling cry when he grabbed her.**

**"Aaaahhhh! Mama!" she was rug behind the guard as he began to walk away.**

**"Nooo! Not my daughter…Malka!" cried his wife from the grabbing the ground. I watched as my childhood friend was being drug away and an impulse came to run after her…call her name.**

**" Aylissa!-" I felt a firm paw grab me. And pull me back more, off me pause.**

**"Kiara!" my mother hissed threw her teeth. I feel into her. She had a look in her eye, like I should know better. But the laugh of a near guard grabbed my mother attention, as she saw him smiling at us. His eyes locked on me, licking his teeth. His eyes made me nervous and I looked away. My mother held me tight, horrified if the guard would come and take me away too. She eyed him, and then hurriedly turned away, leading me to the back of the coward and into an away corner, where no one could eye me. With any thoughts.**

**Simba pov**

**The royals had just begun to leave, but chaos was still in our pride. Malka and his wife were torn to shreds. Crying together, morning over their daughter. I watched on helplessly, until I felt a strong paw on my shoulders. 'You!" said a royal guard, the same guard that instructed for them to take Malka daughter. I looked at him with narrow eyes. "you seem to care about everybody so much, why don't you just take it all for them?"**

**"What do you mean?" I said thru clenched teeth.**

**"I'm saying since you care so much about a lion to give him your share, you shouldn't mind be responsible for all of them, after all you're the oldest, they look up to you"**

**"If it means protecting them for you, then yes"**

**"Good, I knew you'd say that-but also you realize, that means whatever they don't do, you have to pay for it, family and all" my heart nearly came to a sudden stop. What had I just gotten my family and I into. My face could be read by the guard, and a smile came to him as he walked away satisfied.**

**"Simba!" I heard my wife call "Simba what happened, are you okay?" when I turned to her, she seemed to read my face "honey what's wrong?"**

**"Nothing" I said, I couldn't let her know I unknowingly put all of us in jeopardy. She had enough to worry about I don't need her worrying about anything else.**

**"But Simba, you look as if something wrong. Please tell me?"**

**"im fine dear, really. Where Kiara?"**

**"I took away toward Ela den, there was a guard starring at her when he was taking Malka daughter away. I was afraid he was going to do the same thing…" the reality that I lion we knew being effect by the royal was becoming too great. We have only heard of lions families being taking away. we never knew of anyone in particular…but now "…Simba that was their little girl…what if that was ours?..i-I couldn't live with myself" she wept, I held her tight the reality was becoming all too real. Kiara is just around the age as Malka daughter, she could be taken from us. I couldn't let that happen, I wouldn't.**

**"I know nala, I know…" I held her, comforting her and myself. "it will get better…in time it will"**

**"…but when…"**

**"I don't know" I spoke gravely; I let my arms fall so I could look her in the eyes. She and I both know it was nearing this time, and we had to face it…and agree on it. To keep this family together "We have to talk to Kiara"**

**So what you all think of the first chapter, like I said this will be short but sweet and yes is based off of the nativity story, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Kiara pov**

**I had nightmare that night. A Terrifying one, one when the royals came barging thru our home and taking everyone away. Mother and father, Raya and her family. It was complete chaos, -death was everywhere with lions and lioness trying to protect each other from Afarr royals. Banding together to try to stop them, but his power was too much and lions too many. It was hopeless…I was snapped from my daydream as I saw my father get up, ready for a new day. A better day. And mother lagged behind him. I laid across the room, and awaited to see what they were going to do. "Good morning" I spoke, my clam voice breaking the silence. I raised my head to meet their gaze, yet something told me today was different. My parents seemed different. Father had a more serious demeanor, as he looked down at my mother and then me. And my mother seemed to have a anxiousness about her.**

**"Moring" he voiced with a nod. Even thru something seemed different about them I knew our day would be the same. Father would leave for work, and mother and I would walk around doing our chores. So naturally when our greetings were said, I got up and walked over to my mother. She didn't look at me…and when she did a caught a slight somberness in her reflection. What was wrong with her? Was she sick…**

**"Kiara" she voiced " why don't you do the chores by yourself today"**

**"Alone?" I asked puzzled, mother never wanted me to do anything without her, or by myself. She could read I was confused.**

**"No dear, Raya can join you"**

**"Ok, why can't you come with me?"**

**"Your father and I need to talk about something important"**

**"Important?"**

**"Yes dear important"**

**"What happened? Was it me-did I do something?" I fearfully asked praying that I didn't do anything to insult or anger my parents. My father chuckled; he knows I get frantic easily about these things.**

**"haha, no Kiara, you're fine, perfect" he smiled, warping his round dry paws around me. I couldn't help but feel secure in him arms.**

**"You're father right, you're fine dear…we just need to discuss things"**

**"Are you sure?..." I asked once my father had let me go. My mother looked at me with a satisfied look. Much love could be seen in her blue eyes. She nodded. "ok, I'll be leaving then" I leaned over and nuzzled my father cheek and ran to kiss my mother.**

**"Be careful!" voiced them in utter unison.**

**"I will!" I could feel them watching me was I left. Their gaze not leaving until I left their sight. Chores with Raya I must say is more fun than with my mother. And I get to laugh and fool around more, something mother doesn't let me do anymore.**

**"Stop starring at him" I order raya, who purple gaze never left the sight of Rumor. A lion she has been infatuated with for months now. He was two years her elder but she didn't mind, and where I'm from age doesn't matter. I've know lioness who been married off my age and younger to older lions. But even with that, lioness shouldn't be seen looking at lions. That's not holy…lions should be looking at us, wanting us-not the other way around." You'll get us in trouble"**

**"im not starring at him"**

**"yes you are!"**

**"shhh!"**

**"Oi, you two better be getting to your work!" Ruth, the eldest lioness here, and by far the meanest order from where she stood. We snapped our heads around to see her staring nastily at us; I hope she did see Raya making eyes with Rumor. She would totally tell her parents and she would be in great trouble. We nodded simultaneously.**

**"Yes Ruth" she didn't seemed pleased with our answer, but she didn't care to mention it to us again. "See I told you!" I shot at Raya "Ruth saw; now we're going to be in trouble"**

**"Never mind her, who cares what she, thinks" voiced Raya, even thru she's my best friend, we think nothing alike. She more blunt and bold, while I like things to be quite. I am a very moderate-I've never been one to cause trouble. Mother or father wouldn't allow it. " I'm going to give Ruth a piece of my mind one of these days…"**

**"Raya, you can't, she's an elder"**

**"And elder are suppose to be sensible and quite, not prying and impolite" she voiced**

**"She must have seen us fooling around, and wanted us to stop"**

**"If you say so Kiara"**

**"After all we're supposed to be doing chores, not looking at boys" a shoved her, as we walked along side each other. We pushed me back in a fair agreement. She smiled and spoke of something off topic.**

**"Kiara I can't wait to grow up" she spoke to herself**

**"why?"**

**" because we'll get my freedom"**

**"Raya we live in Narthex, lioness don't get a lot of freedom here"**

**"Well then I'm moving" she stated frimly.**

**"Where will you go? You have no other family- and if you have a husband and cubs?"**

**" mmh, not in Narthex, no lion from Narthex. We all grew up together "**

**"Well I don't want to grow up, at least not yet. I'm not ready for a husband and cubs right now- I still depend on mother and father for everything"**

**"I know, Shasta family married her off to an older lion"**

**"Ready?!" i gasped**

**"Yes, that's why we haven't been seeing her around. He wants to her stay at home and cares for their cubs"**

**"She cubs already?"**

**"Well, they're soon to be on the way. They got married in her husbands native land. That's why we haven't heard."**

**"How did you hear?"**

**"Locna" wow, I hadn't know of a lioness my age being married off let. I find it hard to believe why her family would give her an arranged marriage. It's like setting your child up with a total stranger and you expect them to just be fine and live a happy life as if they'd known them all their lives.**

**"I couldn't have an arranged marriage…" I spoke, my eyes wonder down the soft ground below me.**

**"Me either, I'm glad my mother would never let that happen"**

**"Me too, all the extra responsibilities now as a wife and mother"**

**"I kno…come on, let not talk of this" said Raya "I heard somebody had a very interesting morning bumping into someone"**

**"Raya!"**

** Raya and I sent the evening working and finishing our chores. I made runs to Neha again, to watch her cubs and then I left to go back home. Walking back home I didn't think anything much. Just thinking about my day and tomorrow, which was going to be like today and next I am sure. Coming to my family home I totted up the wore out dirt path, at led to my family den. When I walked into the door way I made dues to the great kings before walking in. when I turned my eyes locked on my father standing in front of the door way, mother standing aside along the wall…and then the marital vase and vows…and Kovu.**

**"Kiara, you know Kovu" I didn't know how he wanted me to answer the question, I felt nervous, as if I had done something wrong. I nodded ever so slightly." You will be his wife" a nauseating feeling came beside me, like an unreal punch to my gut…did father say… marry?**

**Narrator pov**

**The young lioness stood awkwardly as the marital ceremony began. A ceremony between her and a lion she has only met once, a lion she doesn't even know. She felt betrayed, how could her father do this, why would her mother let this happen?! She too young. Kiara took glances at each of the lions in the den, each face seemed different. Her father impassive, her mother poignant, and Kovu seemed to look guilty... as if he had done something wrong. "Ingonyama nengw' enamabala, of the world you sanctify these two by the great kings" the Kiara stood side my side with her mother, she couldn't get herself to look in Kovu direction. She watched helpless was her father took the holy water from the vase and began to rub it on her and Kovu forehead. **

**Simba Looked to his wife, who had an indifferent look in her eyes, who tried to hide her true feelings. Then placed a small wide, paw made vase of the baboon monkey on the ground in front of the newlyweds. Cautiously Kovu, dipped his right paw and Kiara her left. "You will stay with us until the end of the year, you will consider him your husband now by the great king, expect with family you _must _wait."**

** Kiara took the note and knew her father was serious, he knew she would not disobey the rules. Kovu breathed out slightly, as if releasing pressure. It went unnoticed by her family, yet his small movement caught her attention. They gazed uncomfortable at each other. Until Kovu tried to break the odd silence.****"..I'm… building a den…big enough…for a family" a weak smile came to his face as he tried to brighten her. Kiara monotone gaze didn't change, she stared bleakly at him, she felt her mother gasp her arm but she nudged her away, pushed passed Kovu and left.**

** Kovu pov**

**That night, I had awoken earlier than usual. The sky was still a shade of grey, and the air was crisps cold just before the sun came to warm it. I stretched, got up and walked outside. Thoughts ran thru my head how did this come to be, me being married? Yes I liked Kiara and had the intension of knowing her more…and even asking her father…I just- I didn't think he would allow it. He didn't seem the think twice about his decision at either. Like he had preplanned this, wanted this. I can help but feel, guilty. I know nothing more than her first name, and she of mine and now I am married to her. It's mostly unfair to her because she hadn't known, and walked right into it. I feel as if me liking her is taking away her freedom. I can only hope she'll learn to love me back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three **** Kiara pov**

**I, I still can't believe it. Father married me off…I don't understand, it makes no sense to me to why father would do that. Was it me, did I do something, did he a mother figure it was time for me to marry?! And if so…why didn't they tell me, they never kept anything from me, and now they say I'm to marry Kovu and be content with it!-**

**"Morning" I heard a voice call to me, it was my father…I knew it was him. But I couldn't look him in the eyes. I felt betrayed by him, like he was just giving me away for another lion to claim me. I heard him stir, it was uncomfortable for him and me. I didn't want it to be this way between us, but it was. Out of common courtesy I nodded to him, but nothing else and quickly left. My ears only changing a few stray words from my parent's mouth.**

**"I'll talk to her"**

**"She hates me…" his words are blurry****"….she won't understand, why I did this"**

**" I'll talk to her…"**

**Nala pov**

**The tension between my daughter and I were incredibly thick, it was if she had put a 10 foot wall between us. I looked at her numerous times, but her red orbs didn't detach from the ground for a moment. Like starring at it would some who block all the confusion around her. I sighed, thinking of what my daughter was feeling.**

**"Kiara" her ears rang when she heard her name call, but she still did not look at me, even acknowledge that I even called her. This was going to be difficult, how in the greatkings I can explain to her and get her to understand that what we were going was a good thing. And that we weren't just doing this to spite our child. " Kiara-Kiara look at me!" my voice wasn't yelling, I was being firm. She had to know I meant business and I needed her full attention. She stopped in her tracks; her wide red babylike eyes slowly rose up at me, until she meant my gaze almost equally. I was going to speak, but I could tell my daughter had something in her, and wanted to speak.**

**"….w-why…why did father do this?" she asked, trying not to tear up. She seemed shaken, my little girl, I can just see by looking in her eyes that she is so innocent and delicate. A living image of a goddess and placid flower. This whole marriage idea had to be hurting her in some way…more ways than I know. I've been in the same situation as her when I was younger, yet Kiara and I and two different lionesses complete. She inherited all of my heart and love for others but none of my headstrongness. She handles things more, delicately than I do and ever would. "Was it something I did?"**

**"No, dear no" I confirmed, bringing my baby into a motherly hug. " it's not that all"**

**"Then what? Why would father do this…I thought he loved me... he didn't even let me have a say" she cried**

**"You're father loves you more than you know Kiara, honestly. He and I would give anything for you…" she sniffed, still leaning in and listening to me. "What you're father did was out of love Kiara"**

**"Is that why you allowed this?" her voice sounded as if it had a hint of betrayal, which killed me. I had to keep it together, I knew it was hard, I was married off younger than her-but she must understand is for a benefit.**

**"Kiara I allowed it because I knew it was in the best for you" her eyes looked puzzled and begged to know what I was talking about " Kiara, Afarr royals made you're father the head of the lions committee, which is why he took precautions to marry you off" she still seemed puzzled, I had to remember this was still a growing adolescent I was talking to, not a grown lioness.**

**"But…what doesn't that mean?"**

**"it means you're father is now accountable for every lions share that is contributed to Afarr, and if something where to go wrong they would make him accountable. And after what happened to Malka daughter he didn't want to take any chance." Kiara eyes spark, as if relieving the moment she was a cubhood friend get snatched and grabbed away from her mother, taken away from her family forever.**

**"Father would never let that happen" she confirmed**

**"I'm sure Malka said the something, all father say it. And yet their cub can still be taken." She nodded, processing the information "next month if a lion hasn't earned his share then he'll be responsible and they can take you, just like any other lioness to be a slave and work for Afarr. Great kings known's what he's making those poor girls do" I shuttered thinking about it. What cure and unruly thing could he be forcing upon those young girls "…your father doesn't want that to happen to you, that is why he married you, specifically to Kovu. Your father knows he a young lion-health-strong, he makes the share every month, and he's a good lion Kiara, you just need time to get to know him- I was marriage off even younger than you, and for the same reasons" she looked at me, and surprisingly with a different view. I had a sense that she felt she wasn't alone and I understood her.**

**"But…it will be different"**

**"Yes it will, by vows you're his wife now. And soon you will have more duties than just to your father and I"**

**"…I'll have to live with him" she seemed to be listing the new things she would have to do for now on out loud.**

**"Yes"**

**"….And follow his orders?"**

**"As his wife, yes"**

**"….care for him and the den"**

**"Yes"**

**"And bed him mother?" it was a hard subject to discuss. The lioness here don't talk about marital affair and what goes on behind closed doors, but the reality that we all faced was real in that situation, and the answer was always the .**

**"yes-but not now!" I told her "you're still newlyweds and laws state you can't have cub, not until six months have passed and you have moved in with him-but I trust to know that"**

**"yes" she nodded, and the reality for me was I wanted her to stay my young and innocent daughter forever, and not get into the mixed sexual affairs. It's something my little one could do without.**

**Kiara pov**

**"Wow I can't believe it!"**

**"Well you must" I spoke somberly. Mother had left me to attend a meeting with the lioness, Raya and I went left to finish our chores. "I still can't believe it either"**

**"Why so sad Kiara? You're an adult now!"**

**"not under my father rules I'm not, and besides when I leave to live with Kovu I won't be able to spend time with you anything- what am I do to in a den with cubs all day?!"**

**"Well you still have time to think about that, and besides maybe Kovu won't be like Raven, and he'll let his wife come out. And being a den wife might not be that bad…at least you won't have to leave early and do chores"**

**"Yes, because all my chores will be at home-what if I want to go outside and he won't let me?" I asked looking to Raya. Knowing she wouldn't know an exact answer, but it was still nice to have my friend opinion.**

**"go?" I rolled my red eyes at her, and she knew why. Lioness aren't allowed to disobey their husband, it's wrong and looked down upon. The only way for a lioness to do that and not get punished were if the lion was understanding and easygoing, like my father. And not most lions are like that. Especially the younger ones, they want to be in control of everything. " well let pray he won't"**

**"I pray a lot of things now, believe me"**

**"girls! I don't see working!" snapped the elder lioness form across the field. Ruth again starring plainly at us, it seems we are the only lioness she seems to have a problem with. "get to work!" roared her old, husky voice.**

**"…yes Ruth" we both spoke, not a joyous as you can imagine.**

**"ugh, I will stick tree branches in my ears if I have to listen to her big, whinn-"**

**"Raya!" I elbowed, if Ruth can see us talking yards away, she must be able to hear as well.**

**"I can't wait till I'm married, then I know I won't have to listen to her…." She complained. If only thing were that simple.**

**It was late evening now, and still very hot, at least to me that is. For some reason it felt like my body was burning…but I hadn't done anything, at least I don't think so. I spent the day doing what I normally do, but today seemed different. I was all fine until a few moments ago, I was talking to Raya and then a sudden spell came over me. Maybe my body telling me I'm tried…or stressed. Either way it's craving water.**

**"I'm going to get drink, want to come?"**

**"No I can't, I just remember I had to make up my brother share today"**

**"Why?"**

**"He had to leave and pick up something for my father, and I just remembered"**

**"what made to remember?" I asked**

**"You see him?" he pointed, I searched the area to where her dark tan paw laid. And when my eyes glanced upon a middle aged lion, lifting Afarr share from a cart I knew what she meant. Her brother and the other male did look alike and I guess seeing him do something could remind her of her own brother. " I have to run and get his share before father comes back, I'll see later Kiara!"**

**"Bye"**

**I could hear lioness and lions talking, cubs playing and other animals as I walked down the slope like path to the pride main waterhole. There was a buzz in the evening air, the day was winding down to an end and many lions were making their way back home. Groups of lion's and lioness along some of their side were cubs, racing and zigg zagging their way up the hill, tumbling and knocking some things over. However I was use to this, I come to the waterhole alone many times, it's a place where I can feel comfortable and relaxed, and also a great place to connect with the great kings. And I've also learned I must wait and let them pass. I would rather watch the coward and racing cub than be in the midst of them. And by that time, if anyone is at the waterhole they are usually gone by now. And I can enjoy myself a little longer.**

**Walking along the path I couldn't help but get the feeling that…I was being watched, and I know with other lions and lioness being in the area I couldn't help but feel that someone had their eye on me. I don't know why I had the feeling, because I couldn't see anything as I looked around. Maybe I worried for no reason. As soon as I got to the water edge all the anxious feelings I had had washed and gone away by then. The cool water was just want I needed, and to make myself feel better I walked into the lake. And waded to where the water just met my elbows. The hot sensation had begun to leave my body and I began to feel at peace. Gazing at the ripples of water that danced away from my body as I shifted my weight. The setting sun rays warmed my back and made the rippling water glisten even more.**

**"Beautiful colors aren't they?" asked someone from behind me. I turned, but when I looked I saw no one. "Over here" I turned, and saw it a middle age lion, maybe a few years younger. He had a content smile on his face, which made him…glow in a way. It seemed ever odd…I've never seen him before, and I know everyone in our Narthex pride.**

**"oh,yes" I spoke looking down at my reflection "very beauty- where he…" I stammered, he was just in front of me across the waterhole…I scanned the area, where did he go? mmm that was odd.**

**"I find the water very memorizing" he spoke walking up beside me. I jumped, startled…how did he!…I saw him! A smile again came to his face as he saw my puzzled expression.**

**"…I just saw you over-how did you get over here?!"**

**"Apologizes, Kiara I didn't mean to startle you"**

**"H-how do you know my name?" I asked, stepping back. The feeling I got form the stranger was real…like I knew him, or he knew me? But why was a feeling oddly comfortable by him, when I've never seen him.**

**"You're right how could I be so rude, I'm Mufasa" Mufasa? I've heard of the name Mufasa from father…but. When he offered me his paw, I slowly shook it, Mufasa that's… "something the matter Kiara?"**

**"…Mufasa, that's was my grandfather name, he was-"**

**"Your fathers' father" he finished**

**"…yes…he passed long ago, he's with the great kings now" and as I eyed…Mufasa he looked oddly familiar-but this can't be, grandfather has passed. And I only know of him by father.**

**"yes he is. And tell me Kiara, is your father. Yay high, married and now chief of the Narthex males?"**

**"…yes? How did-"**

**"that's my son…" his comment threw me completely off guard. Boy, as in his son? As in this is my grandfather?! " you seem in shock dear?" I don't know what to call it, this can't be real, I can't be talking to my dead grandfather!**

**"I-you-Mufasa!" I stammered**

**"Yes,"**

**"….this can't be, you're-I must be dreaming!"**

**"No is all real child"**

**"But, you've passed on…I can't be talking to you"**

**"yet you see me, and are talking to me"**

**"No….father said"**

**"That have passed one, which I have. And that I am always watching you, does he not?"**

**"yes…I feel sick…"**

**"Are you alright?"**

**"Can I lie down?" he helped usher me back to land, even thru it was only a few steps away. My stomach was having a fit, and my head was spinning, and paw placment wasn't the best. Mother always said whenever I get scared or worried I become ill. I try not to be so delicate but I can't help it. I've always been fragile. Once I got on dry land I took and breathe and sat down, I tried to make sense of what was happening…how in the great kings is this happening?! "If you don't mind and are feeling well enough, might I tell you a story?" I nodded.**

**And as hard as it was for me to comprehend this moment, Mufasa was my fathers' father… and my grandfather! The stories he told aligned perfectly with fathers, and even some to when he was a young cub. And even me! He told me about the day I was born, when I took my first steps, said my first word. Which wasn't mother or father but boa… My parents still don't understand where I got that from, and even memorized my firsts vows. It was as if he was there with me the whole time-which he was. It was amazing, truly incredible and a blessing to know. However it was also sad, he mention the day he had passed, and how it wasn't an accident.**

**"That is amazing grandfather and truly and blessing, but might I ask…why are you here?" he seemed prepared and ready for my question.**

**"I thought you never ask I have a message and gift to a give to you" gift? " you are with cub conceived by the great king a son called Kopa " I was startled by his comment. This clearly isn't right, he must mean something else.**

**"This can't be right…"**

**"The great king makes no mistake Kiara"**

**"…but, how can this be, since I've been with no lion…"**

**"The great king works in mysterious ways, for your cousin Mayla has been given a cub as well" that he does, and cousin Mayla a cub as well? "Why are you crying? Child you should be joyous, you're giving a gift to Narthex lions and lion's everywhere." yes that was true.**

**"…I've just married; law says I can't have a cub…"**

**"Lions law, not the great king" he corrected me. " Kiara, a new era is coming, an era with peace a love, which will be brought by your cub"**

**"…why was this asked upon me?"**

**"Because you are the kind of lioness we need, and others too. The story I told you…of my bother and I. that would never had happened if greed hadn't spoiled his heart. And like him this is happening to many others, more over than you could possible know. Anger and hatred is filling hearts faster than love and forgiveness. And it is only the innocent and will of heart that care cure that among others, which is why the great king has chosen you." It was all said and done by that point to me. If what Mufasa said was true, I was given a true blessing and I would give it to other as well. However just the thought seemed very daunting to me.**

**"Am I ready for such a task?" I asked the angle**

**"You will know once you've finished your journey"**

**"Journey?-" I spoke and looked back at him, but he had vanished, Leaving a gust of wind behind him as he traveled back into the stars. I was amazed still and still pondering his lasts words, journey?**

** Yup. So how everyone countdown to Christmas? Hopefully it all going well. So yea this chapter is short, but sweet Kiara been told by her grandfather she is the proud mother of the great king son! Tell how you think the story is going and what you like, peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Simba pov**

**"Morning mother, father" chimed my daughter. Her clam and pleasant voice filling our small room and ringing in my ears. It was early, and she was already up and moving. She seemed a bit happier today, and if not happier then content I feel now... Given the situation "how are you?"**

**"Good" I said for both of us "and you?"**

**"Good"**

**"Good, are you off early?"**

**"Yes, I promised Neha I watch her cubs." She said after she had address nala and I.**

**"Good, well don't keep Neha waiting"**

**"Yes father"**

**"Be careful"**

**"I will, I'll be back before sun fall" she told us, before leaving out the door. Leaving it gave nala and I a chance to talk.**

**"She seems different now, what you tell her?" I asked looking down at my wife, who still lay beside me. Her gives gave a slight twitch as she rose to lay on her elbows as I was.**

**"What I needed to and what she asked?"**

**"And what was that?"**

**"Why of course, she couldn't understand, so I told her what had happened. And feel knowing what she knows now she's more understanding"**

**"I see- you wouldn't have married are off if it were for this"**

**"I know" Nala spoke calmly and reassuringly as she pressed her head under my chin. " I know"**

**"What happened to Malka, I can't let that happen to Kiara"**

**"I know dear, and she knows that now too" I know the decision I made was right; I only pray nothing will go wrong to change it.**

**Ro'ron pov**

**"You work too hard, rest for a while"**

**"I have to make sure it gets done" commented the black mane lion, who worked watchfully as he scooped the area for a new den sight.**

**"And it will get done; you have six months before she moves in with you Kovu"**

**"I know, but I want it all to be ready before then"**

**"Well first you have to find a den, before you can start" I commented. Kovu sighed. For the past few days he has been den screeching. Each den he find, he likes, but then finds something he doesn't like about it. And it can be the smallest of issues. Like door size, enough sunlight, all the thing I feel no other married lion thinks of.**

**"I'm trying to find the right one"**

**"I know, and it will come in time"**

**"What about that one!" his eyes darted in the direction across the path we walked on. He totted over to the sight, I was right behind him. "what do you think?"**

**"Looks small?"**

**"I know, but I can work with this. It's just the right size" he said, eyeing it. And taking a few steps in, that all he could take because the door way was half blocked by a moss cover boulder. "How far are we from the platform?"**

**"mmh, id say a less than a few miles walk"**

**"Great, she'll feel right at home!" chimed Kovu eagerly. It seemed now things could finally start moving forwards for him. And he seemed very thrilled about it. Maybe the whole marriage situation won't be that bad, after all he seems to be making the best of it.**

**Kiara pov**

**"come play with us Kiara!"**

**"Yes come!" voiced Jarr just as eagerly as Jumar, as they played house boisterously , asking me to join in. I smiled.**

**"No, you two play. I'm too old to be roughhousing with you" I told them, as I sat and watched them. they stopped playing as I said my last words.**

**"you're not old-"**

**"will not that old, like mama" I laughed, cubs are always so straight forward with you.**

**"Yea, you're a nice old Kiara"**

**"Thankyou-but I still can't play"**

**"Why?" said Jarr in disappointment.**

**"I have to watch you" I told him**

**"But you can watch AND play" he spoke, walking up to me and then falling dramatically onto my side. He was always very close to me. "I want to play"**

**"You can, with Jumar"**

**"But he cheats…" I rolled my eyes**

**"why can't you play with us, is it because you're married now?"**

**"why no-but, just because I can't explain. And how did you know I was married?" I question, I've only been married a few days and word has spread already? I haven't even seen Neha, since then, how could she know? How could anyone know the affair wasn't public.**

**"Mother told us, she said you might act differently with us…she didn't say why, but is that why?"**

**"No, Jumar it's not, I just don't want to play" he wasn't satisfied with my answer and neither was his brother. However they gave no further lip and went about their antics**

** Noon finally approached and Neha finally arrived back, the cubs her antsy to greet her, hungry for their meal. They danced back and forth in anticipation, Neha had to shoo them away just so I say my goodbye.**

**"Thank you again Kiara, I can always depend on you"**

**"You're welcome-Neha" I said, cautiously unsure if I should bring the discuss up. " you told the boys I was married?"**

**"Yes I did, why?"**

**"Nothing, it's just- I didn't know they knew, and it took me by surprise, that's all when Jumar mentioned it"**

**"yes dear I told them, I told soon you will be busy with other priorities and won't be able to cubsit them"**

**"oh, but I always have time for them Neha" she gave me a small smile, however I feel she didn't believe me.**

**"Kiara" she sang my name "how sweet of you to think of the boys like that, and they do care and love you just as much. But child, they must know you won't have time for them. Soon you'll be living with your husband and having cubs yourself" that was true, truer then she knew. " you won't have time for them"**

**"Who will you have watch them?"**

**"I'll find someone, and don't worry; you are allowed to visit them anytime" she chimed, knowing how I've been watching her cubs since they were born, and knowing I can always come to see them, I greatly appreciated it. "Now go, I promised your father I'd have you back before sunset, you may leave"**

**"Yes ma'ma, and thank you"**

**"Thank you" I smiled and looked over my shoulder as I left, I knew she would keep watch over me until I was out of her sight.**

**As the weeks went by, the situation for my lions of narthex did not improve. Afarr sent a messages for higher taxation with his share and throne tributes. Which meant the lions had to work even harder and longer hours. This also put a stain on my father, who had to manage the whole thing; he had to look out for himself and all the other 30 lion family share. It was a hard tasks, and he came home many night tried, barely speaking to mother and I. I knew it was upsetting her, but there was nothing we could do.**

**I also had things to deal with myself. My pregnancy was becoming more and more apparent to me as the time went by. I began to feel slightly different. I was more tired and nauseated easily. I rarely eat anything in front of my parent because I knew I couldn't hold it. I also made note to eat alone, if anyone saw I know it would raise suspicion. My body began to ache in other parts as well.**

**I hovered between two thick mulberry bushes to conceal myself, I had been coughing nonstop, and I knew it was my body trying to relieve my stomach of its content. I felt sick. I had been going this nonstop for days now, it's gotten so bad I can barely to my chores and help the other lionesses. I want to ask mother for herbs, but I know it I do I might be found out. Lionesses that are with cub get specific herbs, any others could cause harm to the cub. And if I asked my mother for a specific one…**

**"Kiara? What are you doing? I need your help!" voiced Ruth, Raya would usually be helping me with Ruth chores, but she had to leave with her mother for a few days, leaving me to deal with Ruth by myself.**

**"coming!" I voiced, I swiped my mouth quickly, making sure to hide anything that could give me away. I totted up to her as fast as I could. She hated waited, and my stomach wouldn't allow me to do much otherwise.**

**"There you are child" she scolded irritated as he walked towards me with a vale. "What where do doing?" Ruth as a scary lioness from far away, she's even scarier in person. For a lioness she seemed to tower over me. And I'm almost the height of a full grown lioness. I stared at her.**

**"Nothing ma'ma"**

**"you sure, you've been acting rather strange Kiara"**

**"No ma'ma"**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes ma'ma" I voiced as respectfully and rapidly as I could. She always made me nervous, and now that she was eyeing me, I felt even more bothered.**

**"Fine, go fill this vale with water" she said, shoving the vale into me. I took it without a word, nodded and turned to take it. "And hurry back!" her order rang in my earlobe. I wanted to get her, her water and fast, before she could send me on another journey. But I also wanted to get away from her fast, so I could reflect on what I needed to do. I couldn't stay here, stay and watch my situation unfold before me. Who knows what mother and father would think and Kovu…let alone the others. I had to leave, and soon.**

**"father" I mention, as we were all at the platform eating dinner. It was late and very dark most had already left to go home, but father had to stay and check the inventory. So mother and I deiced to bring dinner to him tonight. "you know cousin Mayla?" I stated. He nodded, he was very hungry and barely let his eyes leave this dinner.**

**"Yes, what about her?"**

**"Remember how last year, she said I was welcomed to come visit her anytime?" I began**

**"Yes, why?"**

**"Well…I want to go visit her"**

**"All right and would that be?" he still wasn't looking at me, only taking a few glances.**

**"Tomorrow" I finally said, hearing this, mother and father both looked up at me. I eyed them back, cautiously, not knowing what they would say.**

**"Tomorrow?" he voiced confused " why tomorrow?" I hadn't the answer for that. So I went back to playing with my food. "Does Mayla know about this?"**

**"She said I was welcomed anytime…"**  
** "She might be busy Kiara, and she lives more than 16093 meters away. Your mother and I don't have to time to travel, who would you go with?"**

**"Jacob and his family are leaving tomorrow, I told him I watch his cubs" I explained, they didn't seem to consider it either way.**

**"No Kiara" said mother firmly " you know things aren't good here, we need you here to help out"**

**"But I've done my work mother…and twice for the following weeks. I've already told Neha and Ruth I was leaving, they said it was fine…it wouldn't be a problem- besides this might be my only chance to see her again. With Kovu and I being married-much is changing for me now…" I watched them back and forth, to see if they would weaver in their decision " please father…" I begged in a last attempted. I could tell he wasn't as straight set as mother, and father is the decider in the family, I just need him to say yes. "Please…"**

**"…fine…" my insides nealy leapt with happiness as he said yes. He seemed content with it, but mother, I knew wasn't so thrilled with my decision to leave, and right while things were becoming hard. She seemed to carry a disappointment in her eyes as she got up and looked at me. Father and I both watched as she left. " she'll be fine Kiara, she just worried for you" I nodded, still looking in the direction mother left. I couldn't help but feel guilty. "you aren't doing this to get away from Kovu are you?" he asked, snapping me back an drawing my attention.**

**"No"**

**"And he will be seeing your return?"**

**"Yes"**

**"And when is that?"**

**"Before harvest" I spoke, he sighed, thinking.**

**"Before harvest" he repeated, thinking it over "will you must get ready soon, if you are to leave with Jacob in the Moring" I reached over a nuzzled my father with much compassion.**

**"Thank you father"**

**Ello reader, how it going? You can see she decided to leave today and her mother wasn't too thrilled about that, but here Kiara needs to get away to think of something. And this will do her some good. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Kovu pov**

**It was still early morning, when I arose. The ground still wet form the morning dew and the crickets still chirped their song. The path from my den was alone a desolate. A few muddy paw prints from coming and back and forth day in a day out. I stretched and yawed a powerful roar to awaken myself.**

**Walking down to the main platform I could see many lions and lioness were still sleeping, because the road there was quite and frankly more pleasurable. With the noise-free air, a lion could think in these conditions. Still walking aimlessly I noticed a few lions gathered and figured I should go over, just to see what was going on. Then I remember Jacob and his cubs are leaving today, I should probably bid him adieu. When I got over there I expected to see him and his family, with a few members of the pride saying bye. I did, and I also saw Kiara, which I hadn't expected…but maybe she was saying goodbye to them as well.**

**"Kiara, hi"**

**"Kovu," she turned, seeming a little surprised to see me. Which she probably was, and I her- I haven't seen her since we were married. And then never went well either, saying that she walked out on me. "What are you going?"**

**"I'm here to say my goodbyes, and you?" she looked away for me for a moment, like she was thinking of something to say. I heard a slight sigh escape her lips as she looked up towards me.**

**" i…I'm leaving-but only for a little while" she hushed to say after. Kiara was…leaving?! But why? My look looked stammer and confused. She explained to me in her usual calm voice. "I'm going to visit family- my cousin. I wanted to see her before things got too busy around here." She had an 'do you understand' look on her features. And I guess I do understand, I have family away in other prides too. but I hadn't gotten the feeling she was leaving just for that.**

**"When will you be return?"**

**"Before harvest, I promised father…" she added lastly**

**"I see, and you aren't leaving because of the marriage?"**

**"No, something's are going on, and I know my cousin can help me with them"**

**"Things, what things-"I began to asks, but was interrupted.**

**"Kiara, are you ready? We leave now" totted Jacob from behind Kiara. He was one of the other unit leaders along with Simba. "-hello kovu, how are you?" he asked once noticing me.**

**"Fine Jacob, and yourself?"**

**"Much the same" she chimed wide smile.**

**"I hear your visiting family and I wish you a safe journey"**

**"Yes- and thank you, I should be on my way right now. Kiara" he voiced "we'll be leaving soon" she nodded as he turned back o gather his belongings and cubs for the journey. Leaving Kiara and I in an ill at ease silence.**

**"….I wish you a safe journey"**

**"Thank you" I wanted to keep her here…showed her that I wanted her to stay, however I didn't know how of what to say to her. Showing compassion and love for someone you barely know but are wedded to isn't easy. The only thing I could think of doing that was appropriate was kiss her goodbye. However, I've never kissed a lioness, so I awkwardly and cubbish like, just kissed her on the cheek. She didn't more or weaver, I believe she thought the gesture was right, although she too seemed uncomfortable with it. She nodded her head at me, bowing slightly before she turned a left. Her Glance almost unnoticeable over her shoulder. As I saw her go with Jacob and his family, a feeling in me said she was a lioness of her word and would return, however a pit in my stomach told me otherwise.**

**Kiara pov**

**Thank you great kings for allowing my father to say yes, who knows what I would do if he hadn't, I'm not certain of what I could do, but wait. All I know is I need to get to Mayla, if what Mufasa said was true, then she should be with cub right along with me. And maybe she can help me…please let Mayla be with cub as the angel spoke.**

**"Come Kiara, we must keep going!" I noticed Jacob and his cub were still moving, I paused my thoughts and ran after them.**

**Narrator pov**

**As the day winded down, and sun beginning to leave the sky. Kovu and Ro'ron worked hard on fixing up kovu's den. And as diligently as they worked, the thought of Kiara never left Kovus mind. He was convinced she had left to leave and get away from him. After all he could think of any other reason why. Kiara had here in Narthex all her life and never has she mention leaving…well at least not for this long amount of time.**

** The beginning of the harvest was two months away. He couldn't believe her parents would let her go by herself. He only wished he had or could do something about it. Frustration getting the best of him Kovu abruptly got up, throwing his belongings and left Ro'ron bewilder of his friends meaning. And asked.**

**"Hey, where are you going?!"**

**Nala pov**

** Great kings above it's the mother side of me that keeps thinking about Kiara. My child, where was she, how was she doing, oh why did she leave- why did she leave?! I couldn't understand why she was so set of seeing Mayla. After all she see's her once and year and she's never bothered about it. She knows we don't have to time to travel and when we do we go.**

** And I can't understand for the life of me why my husband would let her leave either. I know Kiara always been her father's daughter but…when it comes to her safety and leaving her home I don't feel comfortable when it's not with us. She's still a growing child, despite her age and marriage. There are still numerous things my child doesn't know about the world, that I don't think she can handle.**

**"Evening" spoke a low rough voice. Entering the den with me. I hadn't needed to look over my shoulder to know who he was. His voice let only his scent of where he was and who he was told me clearly. I cleared my throat.**

**"Evening" I said. I couldn't look at him, I was too upset with his decision to let Kiara leave. I know I'm not the family decision maker- but if anything where to happen to her…id be furious.**

**"what's wrong? He asked, as I heard him stretched. His shadow growing smaller and smaller, until I finally felt him beside me. His fur smelled of the mud and oil he was just in. I sighed, looking at my paws. He didn't like the silence so he took my chin and brought it up so he could see me. "Nala?" he mouthed my name slowly**

**"Kiara. Why did you let her go?" I asked him. He sat back on his hind legs, positioning himself. A tired sigh escaping his mouth.**

**"I figured she needed to" he said plainly.**

**"why? You know times are tough, why would you let her leave?"**

**"I know things are rough right now" Narthex situation couldn't be any harder. With Afarr and his royals after all we have. And dangerous rebellions…the large male took me in his arms and held me tight, his powerful scent attacking my nose and watering my eyes slightly " but she was right, she needed to go away and see her cousin. And with all the situation going on I figured it was right to let her breathe for a moment."**

**"Yes but- by herself? I trust Jacob with her but"**

**"afraid something might happen to her?"**

**"…yes…" I hugged him tightly back as I said this. Fighting back any emotions that were springing up. Simba comforted me with his words.**

**"She's a good girl nala. We brought her up with the highest values and honors. She's a smart girl, nothing will happen to her" spoke Simba confidently.**

**Kiara pov**

**It was very long day and too night. I could barely keep my eyes open as I helped carry one of Jacob cubs as he carried the other. We seemed to be on a path that never ended and I remember thinking, it never took us this long to get to Piron before. However maybe since I'm older, and carrying a cub both in and on me, I'm finding the journey very tiring. And I was trying to hold back as long as I could, but I felt as if I were to fall over any minute. And I didn't want the risk of that happening. After all we had only stopped once and that was in Ailings, hours before. "Jacob?"**

**"hmmm?" he noted looking over his son body as he tried to catch my eye.**

**"If it's not too much trouble… and If you don't mind, could we rest please?" I asked.**

**"rest?" he repeated the questioned, and I feared he would mock it. But he didn't, surprising he stopped and smile. "why rest, when we're already here" here?! Here in Piron. I walked up next to Jacob as he stood looking down on the hill to the Piron pride. A giant smile crossed my face as I was the fire crackle and smoke rise, along with the long shadows of lions and lioness who still were working and chatting by their dens the night. Eyeing them from my view I knew one had to be Mayla.**

**"Mayla! Mayla!" I beckoned as I handed Jacob son over to him, and swiftly left to find my older cousin "Mayla!"**

**"Kiara?!" said a slightly older and tone voice. Once I heard her voice, I instantly ran over to her. Eagerly, when I grabbed to hug her I almost knocked us both to the ground.**

**"Mayla!" I cheered**

**"whoa careful, careful" she noted to me, she laughed as if all the sir in her body had gone out, and she was trying to get some back. " Kiara, my cousin you've grown so big" she said, stepping back a foot to look me over. Her eyes taking in my grown body. "I haven't seen you since you were this big-now look how much you've grown!"**

**"…and you!" I said in a surprised expression, I couldn't help notice my cousin wide expression as her widen belly showed. Mufasa was right! "Mayla…im so happy for you!" I cheered, I knew Mayla had wanted a cub for years but was incapable to have one, but now.**

**"Yes Kiara, I've been blessed ten folds. Thanks to you and the cub in your womb! Miracles are possible for she who is noble and believes the kings way!"**

**"But, how could you know?"**

**"When you called my name my cub leaped for the first time!" she cheered and had the widest smile as any new mother. A relief filled me as I saw how happy she was, and we held each other paws, not wanting to end the moment. "Come!" she said, still holding my arm "we must go inside and catch up!"**

**Man I really want to just post this all at once, but I want to guys to be able to read this before I throw another story at you lol, hope you guys enjoyed and stay tune for more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**Rafiki pov**

**Ubukhosi bo khokho We ndodana ye sizwe sonke ….i sung the verses to the mighty kings, praying for the hope of good news. Giving them my offerings, and bowing my head in utter respect I prayed to them. Seeking for a message, as the wise man of the desert all things must thru me before I speak them to others. The holy messag- a faint whisper fills my ears, so faint, I couldn't tell if I was imaging it or not.**

** I opened my eye to see the offering I had placed before me. Zebra hind dipped in fresh blood. Begin to spark of ashes and then flame before me. A flame intertwined with many spiritual colors, yellows, blues, red blending in and out as one. It was then starring at the fire, I heard the voice again. _"…a son, well be born to a virgin…with his mother innocents and fathers good guides, he well become the savor to the lions of Narthex and to all creatures everywhere…."_**

**" this being ture…what do you have me do? shall I tell the animals?"**

**_"no…keep silence, his word should not spread…for an evil is always after something good. Keep still…but watch for them- find the mother and father…and tell them of their sons journey…"_**

**"When shall I start?"**

**_"Within a month's time is when they begin their journey…" _ and as the flame died down so did the whisper, until it was all nothing but a small conversation in the past.**

**Kiara pov**

**Wow, I've gotten how it feels to actually relax and be at peace for a while. Not needed to work all day or as hard. And how just a pleasurable conversation can just make ones day. "do you like it here?" I asked Mayla, I knew this would be her second years living in Piron, and I never got the chance to ask her how she was.**

**"It's good, some days I use to worry, but now everything seems to be falling into place."**

**"Worry?" I ask, as we worked together, Sitting down side by side enjoying each other company. "What for?"**

**"Oh, the small things in life, but not anymore" she smiled, I grinned back. I watched as she rubbed her extended belly as proud as she could be. "And you? What is life back at home?"**

**" we are surviving" I spoke, looking away in the distance, thinking of what mother and father must be doing by now, work probably. " a husband has been chosen for me" I saw Mayla head turn with a concern and surprised look in her eyes. Once seeing my plan and content on her face loosened. It was something she knew that happened to lionesses and would eventually happen to me.**

**"do you like him?"**

**"I don't know him…"**

**"…what is his name?"**

**"Kovu" she nodded, figuring what she should say next. I wasn't uncomfortable talking about it, but I knew it wasn't easy. Especially with Mayla, she's wasn't given an arrange marriage. She grew up in a place where was allowed but few actually did it. Unlike Narthex, where the lions have the say in everything and us lionesses can do nothing but sit and watch.**

** " do you think he's nice, like you're father?"**

**"Yes, i pray so…it's just being married, it's feels so different"**

**"I know Kiara, with rules and regulations"**

**"I must remain pure for six month" I informed with a law all lioness must follow before bedding their husband. If not she is tainted, unholy, unworthy "…and when I return to him…what well he think?" I asked in hope of guidance from my older cousin. She sighed and looked worried, this was truly a difficult position I was in. lionesses where known to be clawed to death for betrayal and adultery.**

**"you can return after the cub is born and say you are caring for him" she offered. I shook my head.**

**"I promised I'd be back before harvest" I sighed " and by then I'll surely well be showing with the cub…I won't be able to hide it" thinking of mother warning and the many horror stories of death by pregnancy I began to quiver. "I'm scared Mayla…why is it me the great king asked to fullfill this task? I am nothing…no one"**

**"oh Kiara" I felt a paw warp itself around me, bringing me into her tough shoulder I rested my head. Rocking us back and forth like a mother does her little cub. A peaceful rhythm I could fall asleep to.**

**Almost two months later….**

**"Kiara, can you help carry this inside the den for me please" asked Mayla, as she held a grass cloth around her shoulders. It seemed to float around by her sides. The winding swinging it back and forth as her very round belly rocked from side of side, it was hard to imagine a life was in there, it being so small and yet so powerful when I think about it. I nodded and bent down to carry the rest of the left over cloth. When I reached for it I felt a pinch in my side, it stunned me. And took me aback for a moment…what was that? And when the thumping continued inside me my eyes widen. Was that, a kick! I gasp as I realization just hit me, my cub was moving!**

**"Mayla Mayla!" I shouted, dropping the cloth in the dirt behind me as I skipped over to her. The cub was growing quickly inside me and I felt it ever day, every moment it grew and my belly grew with it. "MAYLA!" she turned looking bewilder, and nervous as she saw me run as fast as I could up to her.**

**"what!? What is it?" before she could say another word I grabbed her paw and took it to my side. Sliding it up and down the side where my cub kicked. A smile came to her face and mine.**

**"h-he's moving!"**

**"awww-…mine too!"with the same gesture she took my paw, and I felt the infant thump against his mother side. It was a boy it had to be, it kicks where strong and very powerful to the touch. And I felt the one growing inside kick even stronger…wow, we have giving the world two incredible boys.**

**Kovu pov**

**The time has passed, it's nearly harvest season. It's soon to be here within a few days and luckily for me I'm almost done with Kiara and I den. Just a few more touches before and after she comes and it'll be ready to move in. thankfully this and working the share has been keeping my mind busy. And hopefully too Kiara is spending her time wisely. She's a smart honest girl, and I know she wouldn't do anything otherwise. "Hello Kovu, how are you?" asked a female voice, Kiara mother.**

**"Fine ma'ma and you?"**

**"Good, I saw your den was nearly finished up" she commented**

**"Yes, only a few touches and it's ready to move in"**

**" that's good to hear, I'm sure it is lovely"**

**"I did my best ma'ma"**

**"I'm sure Kiara will love it" she commented.**

**"Yes Kiara, when do you think she will be back?"**

**"Within a few days on"**

**"ha, she's been gone so long I wonder if she'll recognize me and I her" I chimed within the last two month with all the work I've been doing I've grown some. Partly due to age, but with us being slightly the same age me a year older I know she must have had a growth within the last two months as I.**

**"Not by that much Kovu,"**

**"You're right ma'ma, she might be as tall as you now" she smiled, and shifted her weight form one side to the other.**

**"I'm sure, now get back to work you here" she spoke as she began to turn away. Leaving me to continue my work and think of my future. I pray for a good one, that's all I've worked for.**

**And I give you me chapter six! Nothing really special or good until they leave, so don't worry that's in the next few chapters. And of course they'll be problems and lots of them, hopefully there not too much for poor little Kiara.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**Kiara pov**

**"BREATH MAYLA BREATH!" Order one of the lioness aiding Mayla, as she started to give birth. It was early dawn and she had begun to go into labor. And with two lioness helping and coaching her, everything still seemed very chaotic a scary.**

** Their loud order trying to overpower her screams- great king her screams are bloodcurdling…as if she's dying from the inside out. Sweat and tears pouring down her face, drenching her. Her eyes squeezed shut…so tight I could see her veins bulging. "Kiara!" I heard one of them say "Get me water, now!" I panicked, looking around her den to were the water was. **

**Once I found it I grabbed it and ran it over to the two lioness. As I handed it over to one lioness Mayla had a massive contraction, sending her into a petrifying scream as she hunched over, with ripples being sent thru her body. The scream hang loud in my ears- overpowering my thinking, I nearly dropped the water from my paws it startled me so. **

**It was too painful to even look at her…gasping countless times for air it seemed, and I wonder if in if she was actually having a baby of was something else happening to her…her pain seemed to large, and scream so earsplitting , I was scared it could cause my cub to come early as well. I backed away holding my own womb, paralyzed.**

**"AAARRGGGHHHH!" I had to partial close my eyes…I couldn't watch…how could something so joyful to her bring her so much pain?**

**"Just alittle more, almost there! 1..2..3!" with a heavy jerk motion, the lioness popped the cub out. Holding it in one paw, as she walked it over to Mayla. She was exhausted, but still manage to force a strong smile, and paw out to hold her cub. "It's a boy" informed the lioness, but Mayla and I already knew that. However just hearing it, was always nice to hear.**

**"awwww…Kiara come see…" she asked breathlessly. I walked over slowly, I was nervous to see him. "Look" she chimed**

**"he's so..so tiny…" I mouth, looking at the new infant. He was nothing more than his mother paw size. He looked so fragile, so delicate-truly a gift. I couldn't be happier for my eldest cousin; I knew this is what she always wanted.**

**The next morning….**

**The sun was barely shinning threw when I forced myself up. Mayla was still snuggled up with her little boy, and I smiled looking at them. A feeling of contentment with Mayla seemed to come from her. And I was happy she was finally able to be settled. It was fun staying with her for this time, but she is complete now, and with a new cub, there no I can stay. And there's no reason for me to stay either anymore. I know I must go back sooner or later, and I mustn't be afraid. Even when deep down I'm terrified.**

**I breathed, releasing some tension. Walked over to the opened door and grabbed my things to take back home. In the slight commotion I awoke Mayla. "Kiara? What are you doing?" I turned to look at her.**

**"I'm going home"**

**"Home?" she repeated, trying to understand me. She got up carefully, making sure not to awaken her baby boy as he slept peacefully. "why are you going back?"**

**"Mayla, I must go back, it's near harvest time now…and beside I need to go back, and tell them"**

**"Kiara.." she mouthed**

**"I can't hide this forever."**

**"but it too dangerous, you can stay with me until you have your cub. And then go back"**  
** "and tell my family and husband I just found this poor child and brought him home?" she sighed."I'm not ashamed of this…this is a cub of the great kings" I voiced trying to lighten her, make her seeing that going back it a good decision a decision I must face now.**

**"Yes but do they know that "I paused, no they do not.**

**"I'll just tell them"**

**"And will they believe you?" I thought for a moment. Would they…yes, of course…they are a parents. Why wouldn't they believe me? They know me far too well to know I would never have broken a vow or rule under my own doing. But this is under the great king doing, I can't control that I can only pray and go along with it.**

**"Yes"**

**"and Kovu, what of him, he has the your say now Kiara, you and the cub say you must think of that." In a much more serious tone she looked at me and took my arm. "If he does not believe Kiara, and has you punished-even by death, there is nothing your family can do…please just stay here"**

**"…I trust Kovu, he's a good lion…and I know the great kings won't allow him to hurt me, I'm carrying his child" was the other thing I could say " it will be alright, I know it" she didn't seem happy with my choice, and figured it best for both the cub and I safety to stay with her. But…" Mayla I can't stay with you, you have a family…there no place for me. I appreciate the offer to stay but I mustn't, I need to go home. Please understand" I leaned in and hugged my cousin, who has over night grown smaller.**

**"I understand, I just fear for you" she rubbed her paw on my face like a caring mother, that's all she's ever been to me. Caring, and understanding thru these near two months.**

**"I know, the kings will provide a way"**

**"the kings will provide a way" she echoed, with a small smile, still looking at her. I could see myself in her sometimes. Often I wanted to be like her and mother. Strong, smart, resilient. The only real thing I fear is myself letting this cub, the kings and everyone else down. "here, take this" reaching over and grabbing a grass woven cloth off the den floor she handed it to me. When I looked, I saw it was her best paw woven set.**

**" oh no I cant" I said, refusing to take such a gift when I had nothing to give back.**

**"no take it I want you to have it"**

**"why?"**

**"besides being the best paw woven grass cloth in Piron" she teased, being much proud of her work. "This well also hide the cub" she placed it over me. The material was very heavy, almost to a discomfort if I wore it a long time and it was also thick.**

**"It's heavy Mayla…" I had to brace myself as I got use to the new added weight, along with my own and the cubs.**

**"yes, but look." My red eyes followed the direction of her to my side. When I looked down it had managed to cover my pregnant belly, and make it seem as if it wasn't there! " it'll hide the cub until you're ready" she explained**

**"Thank you" I hugged her**

**"You're welcome, as Kiara be careful and safe-for the both of you" she ordered with a smile. I laughed and hugged her even tighter.**

**"I will, I promise"**

**Kovu pov**

**"man, I'm tired, we work like dog, then what-more work!" said Ro'ron as he and I finished up our shift, and started to head back home. "Would it kill Afarr to do this own share?"**

**"hmp, you'd know the answer to that one" I teased. Afarr was by far the worst king on this side of Africa. He was nothing more than a greedy dictator. Always wanting his paws on something, nothing that real king would do. "and to think, he has another heir after him…"**

**"Well if Africa doesn't tip over on his rule, then surely his son. Great kings when he takes the thrown- it'll be another era of misery and suffering"**

**"haha" I laughed, patting him on the mane.**

**"Did you hear of Afarr new census?" Mention Ro'ron. New census? What new census, we were accounted for one not too long along.**

**"No"**

**"Rumor is, he having lions travel back to their birth land"**

**"What for?"**

**"Who knows, probably just another way to collect the share tax" I noted that, and knowing Afarr that might be true, but let us pray it isn't. For I would have to travel a long way back to Bethlehem. In all the foolishness, let's hopes it just a rumor. " I heard Benedict say that-" I heard a young voice call. One of Neha cubs I believe.**

**"Kiara!" Kiara?! " Kiara back! Kiara!" I looked to where I heard the voices and I could see moment going to the main platform down the hill.**

**"Kiara...Kiara back" I spoke suddenly, she was finally back! From that moment I wanted to run down there and greet her, but I knew leaving Ro'ron alone in midsentence would be bad. So I looked at him, and he seemed to already know what I wanted to do.**

**"What are you looking to me for? Go!" he smiled, pushing me down the hill. I jerked some, making a face back at him. " quite being a fool and go see her- and fix your mane!" I took note to fix my mane after I had reached the platform. Many lions and lioness had come to greet Kiara as she came back home. And at first, it was hard to spot her out. But I didn't have to worry, all I had to do was follow the two rambunctious cubs that ran to greet her.**

**"Kiara! Kiara!" I heard her cry "you were gone soo long! Did you miss us?!"**

**"did you miss me?!" corrected one of the cubs to the other as I saw them reach and grab her. I saw her reach and grab both of them, bringing them into a tight hug.**

**"I missed both of you" before she quickly let them go. " you two have gone since I saw you!" she said, causing the boys to smile and jump up and down**

**"I grew more!"**

**"No me!"**

**"No me!" they both tussled for Kiara attention. She laughed watching them.**

**"Kiara" came a sweet and relieved voice. Kiara looked up and smiled, eyes sparkling when she saw her mother and father, nuzzling them affectionately. And even thru I'm her husband now, I would feel out of place if I were to come between her family right then. After all they are her family, and I feel as if I'm not yet.**

**"Mother I missed you so much! And father!" I knew she wanted to tackle her father down hug him, but instead she settled for a warm fatherly nuzzle.**

**"my child, look how much you've grown" commented her mother. She was now face to face with her, yet you could still tell Kiara was her a cub. " look Simba, she's only been gone two months and look, she came back like a gown lioness"**

**"That she has" he commented, with a fatherly content look in her eyes, standing next to his wife. The crowd around her began to settle and die down.**

** "Did you miss me?" she spoke.**

**"As always" spoke her mother, looking to her daughter "and someone else did too" when I saw a pair of blue eyes look at me, followed by two red one. I, at first, wanted to look to see who they were looking at… and then it dawned on me…they were looking at me. I cleared my throat as I approached her.**

**"hmp, hello Kiara"**  
** "hello Kovu" she chimed, looking up at me with a small grin. Her parents by this time decided it would be best to leave us.**

**"I see you finally came back"**

**"Yes"**

**"Did you have a safe trip?"**

**"Yes, I did"**

**"And you're cousin, how was she?"**

**"she's going good, thank you" we both wade and shifted our weight form side to side, Kiara was doing it noticeable more. She probably still found our situation awkward, but was trying to manage it. "um, what of the den…is is nearly finished?" she asked**

**"The den, oh yes, I'm almost done with it. Your mother saw it. She said you'd love it"**

**"I'm sure I wi-" it looked as if something had catch her attention off guard, and she seemed uncomfortable for a moment.**

**"Kiara are you ok?" she nodded yes.**

**"I'm sorry"**

**"Are you tried? You came for a go distance away"**

**"Yes, I'm sorry"**

**"No don't be, shall I walk you home?"**

**"Yes, thank you" was I walked her home, we held small conversation. Kiara wasn't a very talkative lioness, but when she did talk, she would bring up great conversation. And I would find them rather interesting. And whenever she stopped talking I would tell her to go on, I liked hearing her stories, always made her face turn a slight red. "Thank you for walking my home Kovu, I appreciate it"**

**"No anytime, you must stop back the den when you have a chance. Its just a mile or so up from the platform"**

**"Ok" nodded Kiara. Grinning slightly up at me before she walked up into her den. I watched as I saw she made it safely inside. Sighing when she left, I headed back home.**

**Kiara pov**

**It's been a week since I've come back, and the harvest is at its full height. Everyone has been extremely busy, too busy for me to even talk to. However, that's okay, I don't know if I'm ready to tell mother or father and Kovu yet. I still wear Mayla cloth every day and night-no matter how hot and heavy it gets. I'm surprised neither of my parents have asked why, but I guess they have no real reason to ask. Whenever I can take a moment to look at myself i grow scared...I notice how big I get with each day.**

** Sometimes I find it terrifying, and sometimes I wish I was back with Mayla. There I wouldn't have to worry about other watching me, and I didn't have to over work myself as I am now. I've been up since dawn helping mother gather supplies for father and the other lions. On top of carrying the heavy cloth I carry the leaves and tree branches maybe even a vase of water as well. I get winded very easily, but I don't let that stop me. I can't have mother worry about me and with all the mayhem happening, it isn't a good time to tell her.**

**"Kiara, Nala?"**

**"yes?"spoke my mother for the both of us as Neha and her two boys came into view.**

**"would you like to head down to the waterhole with us for a break?" a smile came to my face as I thought of sitting for a while, my paws were aching from all the weight. However knowing how forced mother can be, I should have known her answer.**

**"No Neha, we're fine" she commented, going back to her task. She knew my mother answer was no, but she still asked me mine.**

**"I don't know Kiara seems to look tried Nala" she noted looking at my face. I wiped off the sweat beading down my face. And opened my mouth to say something. " you both have been working all day, and I know you must-but please take a moments break will you" I looked to my mother as she looked to me.**

**"Only for a while mother" I spoke, with a perk and optimistic look in my eye. Unwillingly she agreed. I could not tell you how glad I was to her that. Finally a break.**

**"Thank you, but I'm fine Kiara you can go ahead- but only for a moment" she warned. I shook my head in understanding, only a moment.**

**"Thank you!" I tried to remain as composed and together, so she wouldn't think of me as hiding something form her. I grinned and followed after Neha boys who where racing down the hill. I could hear Neha and my mother talk some. Until I saw her depart from the corner of my eye and began to walk with us.**

** At the waterhole many lions and lioness I knew where resting and taking their breaks, resting in the hot sun. Many of the younger cubs where running and playing in the water, slashing and screaming about. "Kiara Kiara watch this!" call Jarr, as he jumped into the water, splashing everyone around him. Making his brother soaked and angry. And causing the younger lionesses to scream in dismay of getting complete wet. Neha was busy talking with Ruth, and I was left to watch her cubs. It was no problem to me, in fact I enjoyed it. **

**And call again for me to watch them, so slowly I got up, stood over watching them. And even thru they repeatedly called my name, I couldn't help the fact that my mind kept drifting from thought to thought. Aimlessly it went from here to there. Thinking about Mayla and her cub, to my own cub first kick, even back to meet Mufasa, and what he said- it all just hadn't snuck into yet. I still couldn't picture it. Even if his words are ture…what well others think, and what well they say, do, act li-**

**"Kiara boo!" I was snapped out of the train a thought by a wave of pouring cold water! I was taken so aback I almost stumbled. " Kiara we got you we got you!" I heard the boys scream delightfully thru my water plugged ears. My eyes were shut tight, recovering from the splash. I heard Neha voice form far away scolding the boys.**

**"Jumar , Jarr! What have I told you ab-" as she got closer to us, her voice seemed to die down, which seemed odd. Once my vision was back I turned around to see her starring at me wide eye. As if in some sort of shock. Nervously I looked down to my stomach. To my surprise my cloth was completely soaked. It lay right against my swollen stomach, exposing everything.**

**"I.." I stuttered, I went to back away from her horrified eye, and cover myself. However Jumar and Jarr knowing no better ran up to me. Petting and rubbing my swollen belly. Instantly I wanted to move their paws away and as I did so I heard my mother voice call me.**

**"Kiara!" I turned quickly to fast her, caught up in my fears I forgotten about my pergnancy for a moment when I heard her voice. I had forgotten I was suppose to leave an go back to her. " Kiara I told you to come back wh-" my mother stopped suddenly. A gasps coming from her mouth. One of shock and disbelief. Looking blankly at me, as if thinking what she was looking at, couldn't be me. The situation got tense and I could feel as if everyone eyes were on me…there was no noise coming from anyone now. Neha hurriedly came and grabbed her boys, starring at me as she took them away.**

**"mother…i…" I started, however in an instance me took me firmly by the arm and took me away. I could feel the rage and fear pulse thru her veins as she grabbed me. Staring back, I notice the trial of dust we left behind and all the starring eyes. Oddly I prayed to back there with them, for I feared what awaited me when I got home.**

**…yup well the secrete out! Story over….no I'm just kidding the story shall do on. So what did you think, believe it or not I've been writing a chapter a day- yeah I know soooo not healthy. Smh**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

**Kiara pov**

**"An angel told you this, that you would birth the cub of the kings?" mother spoke in a very low voice. I could tell she was trying to keep herself together, she was very upset. My father paced back and forth my eye were glued to him. He finally came forward. A tried and scone look in his eyes. Kovu stayed in my back, his back facing me.**

**"No no no this can't be!" he argued with my mother, he didn't believe I was with cub. " tell her Kiara!" I looked to my father and then to my mother. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to show him…but that would only make her mad.**

**"Kiara, show him!" order mother. Slamming her paw down. I jumped back slightly. Her rage scared me. It wasn't like my parents. Looking away I gradually took Mayla cloth off. And as I did it seemed that time was ticking by very slowly. When I finally tuned it a loose and let it hit the ground I heard the gasp come from father mouth as well. I hesitantly looked up at him. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking down, his face in his paws.**

**"Kiara" he said my name thru a tight face. " what have you done?!" I flinched, hearing him shout.**

**"nothing-"**

**"Nothing, Kiara you call this nothing?! This is disgracefully!" father was furious, maybe even more than mother. Father never one to get mad with-but not today…not now. "kings, do you even know how this looks on your mother and I !?"**

**"Simba!" my mother shouted, trying to calm him down. he breathed rapidly, saying words under his breath.**

**"No Nala!-"**

**"I've don't nothing father-"**

**"Kiara, what were you thinking?!" he asked, calmer than before. He looked to me, impatiently, wanting to know what I would say ` "well…" he haste fully asked. " go on a explain, I want to hear it now!" mother touched him slightly, to claim his nerves. However father wasn't having it. He moved away from mother. "No nala, I want to know what made to you something so foolish!"**

**"I've done nothing, the cub was given to me…" they must have thought I was making a fool at of them. They just shook their heads in disbelief. And then I remember, Mayla, she had a cub…and after she was thought barren "even Mayla had a cub, when she was through bar-"**

**"MAYLA situation is different!" he shouted, I shut my mouth tight. Silenced, looking to the ground, swaying uncomfortable back and forth. "Kings-how many people know?" he asked, mainly to my mother. He had an edgy tone to his already low voice.**

**"Neha…and a couple, no more I hope" father red eyes looked at me, shaking his head in disappointment.**

**"When were you going to tell us?" I didn't know if I should answer, but when he stepped forward and asked it again, I figured I should. "uh? When were you going to tell us?!"**

**"soon…"**

**"soon? When's soon Kiara, a month? Two months?- when the cub is born?!" he scolded. "How far along are you?" I looked to my mother, for I truly had no idea. I looked to her to answer father question.**

**"She looks about two months…is that right Kiara?" I nodded. My answer only seemed to worsen the situation, for when lioness are these far along you can do nothing about it.**

**"And there's nothing we can do…." he mouthed, looking over to her. She nodded, saying yes. " good god" he steamed.**

**"Don't be mad father, Mufasa said this was a good thing" my father slightly jerked hearing his dad's name. Putting his paw down form his face he gazed at me.**

**"What did you say?"**

**" Mufasa, he was the one who told me-he said it was a blessing for lions of Narthex and lions all over-"**

**"Kiara that foolishness?! You honestly want me to believe that!?"…but it wasn't! I'm was telling the truth…he has always been the one tell me about the ancestors- and now I tell him This… and he thinks I'm lying!**

**"It's not father- this cub will bring a purity to lions, so that what happened to him would happen to anyone else! So that his mur-" the large red maned lion was stricken hard, he hated when I spoke about his father death… and would get very emotional.**

**"KIARA-STOP!" he roared, startling everyone back in the den. Roar almost shaking half shaking the walls. He stormed up to me, backing me away in a corner. I had no place to run or hide, all I could do was hear father warth. " YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT YOU'RETALKING ABOUT- DO YOU EVEN REALIZE THE SERVARITY OF YOUR ACTIONS?!- YOU CAN HAVE THIS FAMILY DESTORED-YOU CAN BE KILLED! AND YOU TELL ME NOT TO BE MAD! HAVE I TUAGHT YOU NOTHING- HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING" I tried to stay as composed as I could, but father was truly scaring me…I thought he was about to strike me-I've never seen him like this. I tried to seize my uncontrollable trembling and fast breathing, as I felt like I was trapped between and rock and a very very hard place. Once he saw my eyes were glued to the floor, he gave up. Taking a breath he just left us. I watched the ground as his shadow left.**

**"…mother I swear to you…must believe me- I've broken no vows" I spoke, my voice was still very shaky. I looked to her, praying she would see I was telling the truth…but the circumstances just weren't in my favor. For even she too looked at me with doubt.**

**"you've broken every vow kiara" she began, shaking her head and fight back tears " I just- can't right now" I lowered my head " and if this is true, then what are others to think?" she asked " Kiara you put this family and your father in a difficult decision. And Kovu, what about him, how do you think he feels-"**

**"Let me speak!...please, just let me speak" he spoke, grabbing my mother and I attention form the back of the den. He walked up slowly as if it pained him to go so, his green eye too looking always in shame. It's only when she had to speak to me he only looked at me. But I felt has if he were looking past me, and to the family burden I seemed to carry. " …Do you know why I choice you?" he asked, I looked up to him and nodded " I choice you because I thought you were a lioness of great virtue" informed my husband "…all my life I've been seeking honor- and then you come back to me like this…w-what am I suppose to believe?" for an odd reason I felt most ashamed when it came to kovu, learning this- I felt as if I truly let him down…disgraced him. He must hate me. In a more serious tone he came closer to me, around my side, I watched him nervously. " if I claim this cub it would be lying, and I would have undone a vow made by the kings"**

**"I would never ask you to do that" I told his honestly.**

**"and this cub is not mine, what am I to do? the lions in the pride-If they kill you…there nothing I can do, do you understand" I know that, and I can keep telling them that.**

**"I understand that, and I fear that…but this world for this cub is far greater then my fear of what they may do." somberly looking into his eyes. Hoping my words would still instill in him that I still had my virtue. he backed away to where my mother stood.**

**" I will make to accusation, and without that there can be no trail." Mother and I both looked up at Kovu, graciously I said.**

**"you have shown great mercy Kovu" but my thanks feel on deaf ears, for he too mimicked my father and left. " for that I will be thankful…"**

**The following days it was hard for mother and father to cope with the new news, along with the rest of my pride. It was hard for them to sallow the fact I was carry the kings son, and most- if not all still didn't believe me. And I didn't wear the cloth to conceal it anymore, although lately I want to.**

**"Kiara where are you going?" asked my mother, as I began walking out of the den door.**

**"out to do my chore mother" I answered. She looked at me as if she was hesitant about something. "what's wrong?"**

**"Maybe you should stay inside-I would feel better if you stayed inside"**

**"Why?" I asked puzzled, was I this embarrassing to my family that I didn't want me to be seen in public.**

**"because …" she began, but father came to told me boldly about why I couldn't and what was going on.**

**"Because rumors are out now Kiara, rumors of you and this family" family? But what did my family do- they did nothing…if anything I should be the one they talk about instead of mother and father.**

**"What are they saying?" I nervously asked, I knew nothing good could come of it.**

**" they starting to question your mother and I now, saying our how parenting has gone wrong- even the lions at the work platform are refusing to work with me." said my father, he still had a hint of anger " they say -why should they work under my rules and order when my own daughter doesn't" I swallowed hard, my father was an great father. And everyone knows it! Mother and father have been around for years even helped other with their cubs…and they question him? "now with their refusal to work I'm short on demand for the share now, so you staying out of the lions eye, maybe the rumors will die down"**

**"…but if I do that the lions will still wonder, shouldn't I just tell them the truth…it'll be better for everybody?"**

**"Kiara the truth like that will get you killed- but if you want to?! Go!" he stepped between mother and I as he existed. I was hallow inside, I felt nothing…my father hates me…I've ruined him and his good name-**

**"Kiara, your father in a bad place right now…just give him time" she said nothing more to me, and left me as well. My kings, what do I do? What can I do? I feel as if I have made my parents- who worked so hard for so long, miserable. Maybe I should just stay inside like they said, that's the only good that will come of it. But if I do that-mother will have to do all the work herself, and I can't imagine what she might be feeling right now.**

**"I'll stay out of sight" I mention. I knew I couldn't let this time that was happening in my life effect me and my work. I had to contribute; I had already taken soo much already.**

**Kovu pov**

**My mind still can't get around the fact my wife is with cub already…and it's not even mine cub! I don't know if I can even consider calling her my spouse any more. I feel nothing but utter betrayal! Why did I feel I had a certain trust and understanding with her? I hardly know her-I should get an annulment -but things like that don't happen in Narthex, you're with whoever you're with. I wish I had only known user, I feel like the kings fool! I couldn't shake the feeling I was under. A mixed of a range of emotions.**

** I couldn't even finish my share of work on the den, that I don't think I even want to use anymore. A den that's suppose to be for me and MY family-not some else's…that's probably why she left for so long, she must have already known! Great kings why am I saying this?! I don't know what happened and that's what getting me?! I don't know what happened- if she could be telling the truth who am I to judge…but in the world we live in, things of this nature happening?!**

**All my tied mind to think of for rest, I needed rest, and good nap to calm myself, clear my head before I took any other actions. I walked over to a clear area, where no one could bother me, I slumped down to a resting, content with any position I fell in because I didn't have it in me to change otherwise….**

** Kovu dream….**

**Mmm, did I get any sleep at all? Did I even get the chance to clear my thoughts at all? I'm suspecting not. It's still day light-maybe doing some work will clear my thoughts. "It's happening today" I heard one lion voice to his three friends as they were walking the opposite way of me. They hadn't noticed me, as they were walking by. They were too into their conversation. Today? What's happening today?**

**Paying no more attention to the lions, I went back to concentrating on my walk back to the den. It stood there, still and silent as ever, maybe even more so. Sighing, seeing I had to finish this project, if I didn't I just wasted my good effort and another lion chance of finding a good home. I might as well make the best of this…maybe sell it when I'm finished.**

**I worked throughout the day, wiping the sweat that would come falling down my face. I was so into my work I had almost finished the den myself without any help. I stood back a little amazed by my efforts. 'wow" I said, then a hustling and a few voiced caught my attention.**

**"when is it?" said one,**

**"now! It's happening now. We're late!" late? Curiosity got the better of me, what were they talking about…in this close knitted pride everybody knows really everything. And I was clueless. "Come on I don't want to miss the only entertainment in Narthex!" enter? I walked in the direction of the lions. But when I arrived at the path they wre already gone? I got a feeling something was happening back at home, so I began walking towards it. Walking closer and closer I was more and more small grouped heading to the platform, talking eagerly about this event. I couldn't understand what was happening.**

**"You bring it?" I heard a lion as he spoke to a friend; I turned to see an evil smile on his friends face**

**"Yes…" it was their in his paws a rock, but not just any rock…a stoning rock? "That whore will get what's coming to her" a pit in my lower stomach sank. A sensation hit me, a nervous one…no, it's not really happening, not here. I looked around me. and it seemed everywhere I looked lions where smiling evilly down at each other as they all held a sharp edged sliver or grey rock. Sharping their claws.**

**"everyone, it started! It started!" they all filed one by one down the path way were lions had their den. I Hurried, pushing and shoveling my way passed the mob. The mob I saw grow larger and larger with each new lion or lioness that followed. Engulfed in the rage.**

**"claw her! Claw her!" when we were at the foot of the Kiara den door I saw the mob, rush in a grab her and her family out. They were powerless and could only watch as nala and Kiara were ripped part form each other.**

**"Kiara! Kiara!" Simba held his wife back, from breaking thru the mob and getting her killed as well. She cried and held on to him, as he watched distance as they began to drag Kiara away. The head of the mob took her to the main platform, so it could be seen and made publicly for every lioness to know, what will happen when laws are broken and adultery is committed. **

**When they stopped, I again rushed and pushed my way thru. As I did so, I could feel the anger and desire for revenge in justice feel me. the mob had meant more than itself…it meant the lions and what the lions wanted. and the more and more I wanted it…I wanted to same feeling as they did. When I finally made it to the fort. Kiara was being mocked and called names. They spat at her, cursed her talked to their cubs about her.**

**"You must do this" voiced a lion, Ro'ron. There was understanding between us, a brotherhood to all male lions I needed to keep. And that was punishing our innate lionesses. I nodded and walked followed to Kiara, holding her chin in my paw. She accepted her fate.**

**"Claw her! Claw her! Claw her!" echoed the mob one by one. It was settled; flinching as I firmly grabbed her chin. I stared at her, leaned back, holding an unleashed wide black claws i-**

**"kovu…" said a unreal calm voice, grabbing my attention. A large lion, with a red mane came appearing from thin air. Floating…angelic like" what are you doing? This has not become of you and Kiara are…"**

**End of dream**

**"Ahhh!" I shot up, sweating and clinching my chest. What just happened, was he…was I- I bright light flashed, blinding me for moment. As my eyes adapted, my green eyes followed the light as I saw it ascend and disappear into the heavens. I sat there amazed, thinking-recalling everything he said. About Kiara… kopa, and i…she was telling the truth.**

**Kiara pov**

**Today seemed to go on forever...and it's still mid morning, I don't know how I could keep going like this. I feel so isolated. I feel everyone out having their normal day while I have to stay away, hidden form the world. Is this really what u must do for the next month until my cub is born…How could anyone deal with this- I heard laughter… and a familiar voice. A high, young and laughing voice. Raya! My heart nearly leapt for joy when I heard it. and that it was coming closer made it even more delightful!**

**"Raya! Raya!" I cried, as I totted form my hiding place collecting goods, to the path where Raya was walking down. She stopped suddenly, her eyes growing wide as she was me. but I was too happy in seeing my cubhood friend to notice. "Raya how are you, I missed you" I cheered, she grinned slightly, and didn't return the large hug I gave her.**

**"Good" she spoke.**

**"What are you going?"**

**"Collecting" she said, I couldn't tell that she was uncomfortable being around me. and I should have known this. She didn't even look at me once.**

**'well you want me to help you?"**

**"no that o-"**

**"I was doing the same thing, see" I showed her the material I had collected for father and mother. Hoping that would persuade her. " I don't mind" I chimed. Looking at her.**

**"Kiara…" she said " we can't be friends anymore"**

**"w-why?" I asked, stepping back, like the news was so sudden to me. Which it was, but I didn't want it to be. I didn't want what I was thinking to actually be happening.**

**"my father doesn't think it's best that we be around each other, after all…" she stopped, probably think she shouldn't talk about my situation. I noted how frequently she looked at my large stomach, which seemed to be the target of everything.**

**"but…your my best friend?"**

**"I kno-"**

**"RAYA come here!"how head both turned to see Raya father standing in the middle of the path, starring down at his us. he looked at if he meant serious business and Raya looked nervous up at her father, like she had just gotten caught doing something bad. But nonetheless she followed her father orders.**

**"coming!" her spoke out to him, she made quick eye contact for me. as if feeling sorry and then ran back up the hill towards her father. He looked at her as she came forwards. Making her go in front of him so he could watch her. I saw him look down on me as they left, resentment filled his eyes. And as he left he spoke with her, but they were just in reach for me to hear them.**

**"what have I told you Raya, I don't want you hanging around her!"**

**"I wasn't father, she came up to me"**

**"I don't want her spoiling your good name; you stay away from her, what have I told you!"**

**"to stay away from that whore" I heard him jerk her away to continue their work. But my mind kept replaying what Raya had called me-Whore… was that true…is that what I am, a whore? No…no I'm not a whore- id that what going around?! Great kings no…I would never, ever consider…my kings. whore..i-I I shuttered think about it. my best friend, thinking and calling me that. I don't even want to know what others were thinking! C-calling me! my heart was broken and I felt hallow inside. I was numb. Heartbroken.**

**I spent the rest of the day, sobbing alone. In the far back corner of my den. My shoulder kissing the wall, I was that close. I wanted to blend in with it, disappear…I…felt terrible. I held on to my womb tightly, trying to seize and control the movement with it. I had to stop… whipped my tears away, a cleared my throat. Mufasa said this would not be easy… and I must expect what's happening…but it was so hard,**

**Kovu pov**

** "Kiara?!" I call from out of the her den, I had spent all day trying to find her…I needed to tell her, about us…our cub, our jouney! "Kiara?!" I went running inside, looking around "Kiara?"**

**"kovu…" she whispered, i ran over to her, a wild and thrilled sensation seemed to fill me. It startled her at first, and she eyed him warily. I pantted as I spoke to her, i rambled with all the news i had just learned**

**"h-he came to me…in a dream- you will carry a son-a-and call him kopa…t-that he will heal the lions and the land!" hearing me say that , I saw her soul be filled with utter joy, tears swelled in her eyes. Someone believed her…i believed her!**

**"..you believe me?" she asked, looking up at me. I took her small paws in min and smiled at her.**

**"I believe you"**

**"kovu…" she breathed, wrapping her arms around me, pulling me tightly to her, taking me aback some…I didn't expect it. "Thank you" she nuzzled her head deep into my mane, and for the first time as her husband and father to our cub I embraced her back. Letting her know I was here for her. And that the feeling a mutual. Soon, however I heard her small weeping. Being uttered into my mane…she was crying, but why? Was it a good cry? i expect it to be, but when I brought her back for me to face her she had a pained look in her eyes.**

**"Kiara, kiara what's wrong?"I asked consider for her. i held her shoulders firmly. "Kiara tell me, why are you crying" I told her.**

**"…i-im crying because you believe me" she began, and I understood that. So I could see why she was crying tears of joy…but she wasn't. "…a-and everyone else d-doesn't" she informed**

**"What's wrong? What's happened?"**

**"k-Kovu the cub has caused great problems…r-rumors have speared around…the lions won't work for father…t-they mock mother- they want to stay inside because other…t-they don't w-want me to be around them…they call me a whore! Even my best friend…" she sobbed.**

**"Kiara" I said her name, as she leaned into my embrace. Her shoulder were shaking. But I could tell she was trying to control herself as much as she could. "it'll be alright, Mufasa said so himself"**

**"Mufasa? Y…you spoke to Mufasa?"**

**"yes, and he said it would be hard-but Kiara we'll get thru it" I encouraged. My words claimed her as she sat back. Breathing, and rubbing her stomach. It was then I could see how far she was…and still she had another month to go. I kissed her forehead, and petted her shoulder. She looked up to me, big red eyes. Still childlike in every way. For the first time she had actually opened up and smiled at me.**

**"She in there?" I heard a voice. I turned and look to the outside wall. Who was it? "Yea, I think so" added another. "Come on" added another more low more direct voice. I felt to need to investigate who was outside Kiara den at this time of day. It was near evening now, and lions should still be at work. I went to the door way, Kiara followed close behind**

**"Hello?" I voiced, walking and meeting the three lions outside the door. The three stopped, and mean a little disturbed that I was there.**

**"Hello Kovu" said one " is Kiara there?"**

**"Why?"**

**"we need to speak with her, it's about the community"**

**"About what?"I asked looking for an explanation. I eyed Kiara a few times telling her to stay back, out of sight.**

**"This discussing is for her"**

**"Whatever you want to tell my wife you can tell me" I spoke honestly. I knew the matters of their discussion, and I wasn't going to let that happened…I remember the dream.**

**"psh, you still claim her?" voiced a lion I didn't know all too well. He lay in the back of the three, observing.**

**"That is none of your business"**

**"You see Kovu, it is" and form the three lions came two more, the other stayed low, the leader however, pushed his way towards me, be was a big male. But I wasn't intimidated. " your wife has put our lions in a dilemma"**

**"What might that be?" I voiced**

**"You know all too well Kovu" however I acted like I knew no better. And they upset them. I know the penalties for this crime is death. But where the lions of this pride honesty going to kill a lioness they knew form cubhood.**

**"Kovu" said a familiar voice outside, Ro'ron…he was with them? I looked to him in confusion, and he looked back. "You know the penalties for this crime Kovu" I said nothing, was he really with them?**

**"Ro'ron, are you with them?"**

**"Don't change the subject boy!" voiced the elder male. Rocking back and forth with ancipation. He wanted action. "Just give us the girl"**

**"Why? So you can claw her?!" I accused. My voiced rasied.**

**"You seem mad"**

**"I am"**

**"you're mad, your wife-that whore is tainting our pride and its name! Breaking every vow before the kings! You should ashamed to even claim her!" the lion made his way up to and others followed, but Ro'ron intercepted.**

**"kuvo, my friend- stop and think, is this worth is" I said nothing, starring at him " do stay and claim her you are the fool, and all the honor you've worked for well be for nothing-why let that happen." Was he really trying to persuade me into giving up my wife, for status…and honor. " do what is right for you and the lions"**

**"I am" I voiced looking over to her, she watched nervously. "You are not to touch my wife! Or my cub!" I voiced to every single one of the lions, even the one passing by. Ro'Ron shook his head in dismay.**

**"you losse a fellowship of youe bothers"**

**"then so be it, I'd rather had my honor with my family , then have it with lions like you- considering killing an innocent lion-"**

**"she no innocent lion! She an adulterous!"**

**"yea!" Roared the other males. Echoing thru the walls. Startling Kiara and I, but I had to keep my clam for her, for the child.**

**"She needs to be dealt with!" the elder male, pushed Ro'ron out of the way. Forcing his way up the walkway. Making a head line towards me. pushing his way towards a at me. I stumbled back. As he made his way into the doorway. Kiara screamed, frightened . but I held my ground making and firmly kept them out. and it seemed to me that the men were cowards…not wanting to hurt me, but a lioness, a lioness who was no match for male power. "move!" he voiced and other "MOVE!"**

**With a heavy thrust, I pushed him back. He fell upon the other who were behind him. He was taken aback by my power…and so was i. he said nothing, but looked at me with spitefully eyes. And there was no time better than to get my words across.**

**" you will not enter this den and harm this cub or my wife, now this is the last time I warn- LEAVE!" I said thru bared teeth, discussed, but nothing more they could do they left. Cursing and damming my wife and I. I watched carefully making sure every single lion left. When they were gone, it was clam again. But things were still shaken in the den. "Kiara?" I voiced, she stood against the wall. I walked up to her and put my arm around her, she walking into my embrace, " are you alright?" she nodded**

**" just frightened" she admitting.**

**"it's okay, you have nothing to be afraid of" I informed nuzzling her. She stayed close under my chin as she spoke.**

**"But what of you?...what if those lions come after you Kovu?" asked the nervous young lioness. "I fear for you as well, I've fallen out of good graces…I don't want the same to happen to you"**

**"I'll be fine Kiara, and you have not fallen, only risen, and cannot see it, yet" I informed**

**" I know this cub is special but sometimes I wonder, if it's worth it" I looked to her, I did not want Kiara to doubt her faith-ever…that was the one thing she was very strong in, believer, inspiring others, and me, she must believe. "The fighting, the rumors, the threats…"**

**"Anything this powerful, it worth more than that Kiara" I voiced "you must remember that"**

**"But…." She informed, looking up at me. "I'm afraid"**

**"I know, as long as you have me you won't need to be"**

**"but, what if I lose you?" inquired Kiara. Turning so she could face me. her honestly in her fear was so clear.**

**"you won't, I promise" a smile came to her face. As she came to realize I would be her protector now. I had to be. She gentle took my paw and placed it on top of her womb, I was surprised by the action…and the movement. A kick…ever so faint and slight, yet let powering and attention grabbing. She smiled at me.**

**"My cub is luckily, I've been blessed with a wonderful husband" she said, before laying into my mane again. Enjoying the precious moment with me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

**Kovu pov**

**That evening I told Simba and Nala what happened with Kiara and the lion mob, they were fearful for their daughter and her safety. And where grateful when I stood up and defended her. It was then that I too told them of my dream, and Mufasa. And that the words Kiara were speaking was true. That she would birth a messiah , and I would be his father.**

** With us both explaining the situation that was unfolding, I could see a clear revelation in their eyes. They understood. Blessed their daughter was given the rare opportunity, that would save so many, just by giving them a cub. For the first time I could say the family and Kiara were at peace again. As I left them, I felt a sense of ease.**

**"Kovu!" I turned to see, Simba walking towards me. "I wanted to thank you again, for what you did. I know I seemed mad early, but you must know Kiara means the world to me…and if anything were to happen to her-" he had to stop himself, seeing as if his daughter came so close to losing her life- thinking it must have been too much " I'm glad you where here and defended her"**  
** "she is my wife, it had to be done. Even if the cub isn't mine, I couldn't see that I let something happen to her" he nodded in the respect. Cleared his throat. I felt as if he wanted to say something to me, but was figuring it out. "there something wrong sir?"**

**" it's just-what happened today Kovu I'm still shaken form hearing it. and even if you weren't here…"**  
** " I know you would have done the same thing too"**

**"yes, but I'm old now-I can't protect her like I want to" I nodded and looked at Simba. Yes he was an older male, and the years for work have done time on him. But I know he wouldn't have let anything happen within his power. However I don't know how much that would be. "Which is why I ask for her to live with you, from now on" he told me.**

**"sir i…"**

**"I know it is sudden, and the rules stay you must wait. But now the old rules aren't in our favor. And I feel safer knowing she is with you. At least I know you can protect and provide for her better" I had no clue of what to say. Yes I would take Kiara into my home…but am I ready? And the den I reside in is only one lion made. Im sure I can make it work for the better, but I know she wouldn't be comfortable.**

**"simba i-"**

**"I know I'm asking much of you boy, but you're a lion now. I don't ask you to make arrangement now, but in the near future." I nodded**

**"Yes sir"**

**"Thank you son" he chimed, placing a paw on my shoulder. I noted the size and power of his right paw, which still insisted I more growing to do. And the look, the utter look of trust and understanding. A mutual bond. **

**The following morning Simba had told Nala and Kiara of his plan. As a mother nala still seemed worried to let her daughter live with someone else, but she knew it was for the best. Thru she still warned me what she would do if her daughter was harmed. i fear for my safety more now-even thru Simba says I have nothing to worry about. Everyone worked on their days share, however the lions of the mob spread word about me, and I found little lions working in my area.**

** I brushed it off, I had made good share while Kiara was gone, and this was time I could use on working on the den and spending more time with Kiara. "you don't have to be afraid to live with me, I don't bite" I joked, looking for her to laugh. She chuckled, with a grin on her face as she continued to collect wild flowers and grasses for selling.**

**"your not working with the lions today?"**

**"nah" I shrugged off. It wasn't a big deal to me. I didn't need the respect from those lions. I would be better without them.**

**"but what of your share?"**

**"I doubled when you were done" I informed, clawing the rocks form the den side, Evening out the edges. Kiara watched from the grass.**

**"but you still must work on it, right?"**

**"yes" I informed**

**"and you aren't working on it with the others"**

**"not today"**

**"…is it because of me?" she assumed, I turned to her. Her looked at me thru red wide eyes. Wanting to know the answer. I let out a sigh, and sat next to her. Explaining.**

**"no, it's not you, it's them"**

**"But they were good worker Kovu"**

**"I know"**

**"You might need them"**

**"maybe, but learning who they are now… I wouldn't want to work with them" she tilted her head, listening. " for a lion that would hurt anyone innocent, even if they did commit a crime, but not towards them… and want nothing but brutality, when there is always another way. He isn't a good lion. Trying to force the kings vows"**

**"but you lost a friend…"**

**"not a good one" I informed, if me being with Kiara effect my friendship with Ro'ron, then so be it. he ended a friendship because I was throwing away honor and a brotherhood of a bastard cub. A decision he felt I shouldn't have made, and was furious when I did.**

**"I lost one too…" added Kiara looking away into the distance. I sighed, placing my paw on her shoulder; I couldn't imagine the pain she must be feeling. I couldn't put myself in her paws. Ro'ron and i have grown to be friends over time, but Kiara, she and Raya, were practically sisters. Born at the same time, feeding and learning from the same pride mother. I can only imagine the loss she must feel. When her red eyes noticed I was looking at her, she smiled.**

**Suddenly a thunder was heard, followed by a roar behind it. Kiara and I had gotten up, as we saw other make their way to the platform. From the chaos that was forming I could tell the royals were here for a visit, and Kiara knew too. "Royals?" she voiced looking at me. I nodded to her.**

**"stay here" I told her. As I made my way towards the coward I could see and hear a royal guard making an announcements, and being form king Afarr…it must be important. Once I had gotten to the near front of the lion coward I was able to hear what the guard was saying.**

**"listerning up! A new rule has been made in order to claim for more share and taxes by king Afarr! Each lion, along with each member of his family, must travel to the place of his birth!"…what this was outrangerous. King Afarr couldn't make us do that.**

**"and what if it's more than a four day journey?" one lion casual asked, to see if the guard as actually serious with his words.**

**"hmp, then you better get going, each lion who hasn't done so in the next two days will be punished!" and a satisfied guard left. Doing his job in dismaying everyone.**

**"this is just a new way for Afarr to collect taxes" voiced Simba, he as well as nala had come to my home, in order to discuss what was happening. They too heard the news and found it hard to believe.**

**"Well they're nothing we can do" said his wife, she sat next to Kiara. They organized the collection of good they had gathered, and were placing them away to be sold. "what are we do to?"**

**"we all must leave" he spoke, he helped me with the siding of the den wall. Now, I feel is the time I must tell them.**

**"I can't not register here, I must go to Bethlehem" I voiced**

**"but the journey to bethelem is more than a 5 day jounery"**

** " I know, for me…and every member of my family" hearing the news Simba had stopped working, and nala looked at her daughter.**

**"Surely Kiara can stay" Nala voiced thinking of her daughter wellbeing. However as much as they wanted it, Kiara was my wife and under my name.**

**"Even if we tried they wouldn't allow it"**

**"yes, but Kiara in no condition to travel anywhere now" which was true, as she looked at her young daughter she could see her time of carrying the cub was almost over. Just a few more weeks now.**

**"Mother the time my cub is due and the date of this journey, there is time" said Kiara.**

**"you don't decide that Kiara" no she can't. So far Kiara hadn't had a chance to decide anything that was happening in her life. But this decision, a choice that was all hers. And her family looked at her nervously, would she leave with her? I uneasily looked at her. And with the most confidence I've seen, she said.**

**"I'm going with my husband" I couldn't believe it, she was going with me…she grinned at my face. Her expression showed that she was was confident in me and devoted. she trusted me.**

**Rafiki pov**

**Yes, it was begun. I have just received word from the kings that the king Afarr has just passed a new rule for taxation share. Making all lions travel to the land of his birth along with each member of his family. And excitement filled me, for I knew it was time for young Kovu and Kiara to began their journey.**

**Kovu pov**

**"Have you gotten everything?" I asked, looking in the small worn sacked that would carry Kiara and I for the next day's travel.**

**"Yes, I think so, you?" she asked, while placing some of her possessions in front of me. Which was a small skinned turtle shell holding water and another two holding food.**

**"yea" I looked over to see her parents heading toward us, probably giving us their blessings.**

**"Kiara my baby, you take care, you hear" said the older lioness, nala nuzzling her daughter for what be the last time until they met again.**

**"I will mother"**

**"and you as well Kovu" she spoke, her blue ocean eyes looking at me .once she had finished hugging her daughter. I nodded in respects and would do as she asked.**

**"yes ma'ma I will" Nala held back her tears, trying to stay strong. However Kiara could sense her mother sadness and went to comfort her with caring words.**

**"Don't worry mother, we'll be fine, I promise" she looked to her daughter, wanting with every bone in her body to believe her. And even with the kings watching over them, the wise mother knew how dangerous the world can be to the young and unwise. She prayed for the best.**

**"I know dear" she kissed Kiara, and then let her husband pass to say his goodbyes as well.**

**"Kiara…" the stern and powerful look he had to keep in order to provide for his family had worn down. showing again his softer side, and all the father wanted to do was hug his baby girl. Feeling the same emotion and being a daddy's girl Kiara gave her father and massive hug and nuzzle. And he too, frought back emotions.**

**"oh father…"**

**"Be safe, and wise- both of you. And come back for us when you can. You know where to find us" he chimed, the young lioness, who looked paws down like her father nodded in understanding.**

**"yes"**

**"You're a brave, strong lioness"**

**"Thank you father" Kiara then stepped beside me, once they were finished. I sighed, were we really about to depart on this remote journey.**

**"Kovu" voiced Simba, grabbing my attention. The old male stepped forward, placing his paw on my right shoulder. The weight I felt from his paws was of a given responsibility I now owned... One he was handing over to me. We meet eye to eye. "Good luck"**

**"Thank you sir, I'll her and the cub safe. With all that I am, I promise"**

**"I know you will. You're a real lion from now on, and have the responsibilities of one." I nodded as he looked over to his daughter. The feeling was never-racking. Kiara and this cub were my responsibility now, my main priority…MY family. And being the man and leader, I had to look out for them. She depended on me. And I knew it, I had to duty as her husband to her. As Simba did to his wife and Kiara." you'll do great son"**

**I bowed to his, taking all his blessings. As I came and looked back up, I could see a look in his eyes. One of trust- he had given to his angel and love of his life, his daughter. He knew I wouldn't abuse it, I couldn't only hope I could meet his expectations as a husband, leader and father at once.**

**I felt a light weight over my paw, it was Kiara. She knew the task ahead would be tough for both of us. But the look in her wide, young eyes said she trust in her faith and me. she knew We would be alright.**

**"I thinks it's time to go…"**

**"Right" with our last and final goodbyes, tears and hugs, we began to depart. As we both walked together side by side down the platform, I couldn't help but fell all eyes were on us. The stares weren't ones of 'goodbyes and comebacks' more of 'get out, and stay out' the vide that radiated from them was easy to determine. The pride and fellow on lookers didn't want us here. " you know…" I stated down to Kiara, you take her attention away from the awkward and hurt stares of her womb " they're going to miss us" she grinned at the joke. Knowing full well they wanted her and this cub out, however they would have to wait until she and I left the threshold.**

**Attala bye… if that's even how to say it, yup the young couple on their way to Bethlehem…whooo ROAD TRIP, TURN UP!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Rafiki pov**

**I tried to push my old feet along the tree floor as I scurried along to gather items. The journey from here to Bethlehem would be extensive. So I made sure to make sure I had everything I needed. Water, food, medicine, and the holy spirits.**

** Always a blessing to have them- and they always make good company. Hehe. I nearly had fallen over once I do something. 'ok ok !" I yelled at Mufasa, I heard his slight laughter in the wind. " I'm going, kings! I have time you know" needless to say I did need to start my journey as soon as possible, who knows what one will run into.**

**Kiara pov**

**Today is Kovu and l's first full day of travel. We left yesterday and slept early, so that we would arise before the sun, and make good distance before it got too hot. We headed up the side of the hill, I walked directly behind him. His paw making slight impression in the dirt, which is it easy and a little bit, more interesting to follow. **

**His one paw is twice my own, and I found it interesting of how different we are. He walks with his left, I walk with my right. He carries the snack over his left shoulder on the side of his mane, while I would do the opposite. Opposite, is that what we are?**

**"How are you going back there?" he asked, grabbing my attention form the ground to him.**

**"Fine" I answered.**

**"are you sure? You want to rest?" I shook my head, saying no when he turned around to see me.**

**"No, I'm fine. We can keep going" and going we did. I want to say we travel over 5 miles, but I can't be for sure. I know we started before sunrise. We stopped for water for only a few times, but either than that we kept going. When we finally stopped, it was near and river bank. And small groups of lions and lioness along with young cubs were gathering and resting for the night here.**

**"Im going to get some more water" spoke Kovu. Before he placed our sack down, marking the place we would spend for the night. I nodded to him as he left. Looking around I could see many different lions and lioness. Some of colors I've never seen before, and I wonder if they were all traveling for the same reason we were.**

**"what do you think they're story is?" I asked, just as Kovu had come back of refilling the turtle skin. He sat across from me.**

**"mhp?" he mouthed, trying to understand what I was saying.**

**" I mean their story- why do you think they are out here too?"**

**"I don't know"**

**"Traveling?" I suggested**

**"Maybe" he answered, while looking at the many vast lions and lioness around the area. I know he too has never seen lions of this variety. Ones with markings, piercing, light and darker fur lines….everything. even how they spoke.**

**"do you think they are leaving because of Afarr?" I looked to him. Hoping Afarr didn't make as much power to control other lands, and dictate of lions fate as well.**

**" maybe." He answered again. I was content with his answer, knowing kovu couldn't know the real one. "here" he said, offering me a piece of antelope hid. We didn't bring must with us because of bandits. Rouge lions are known to raid and attack, other lions that carry a lot of goods on them. Such as food and water, they use them to survive and even sell in small paw-markets. "Well, that family" he pointed, and I looked in the direction "is from Tytles"**

**"How do you know?"**

**"You see that head wear on his mane? Only Tytles lions were that when they travel form of far distance. It's a good luck charm- like a blessing"**

**"Oh, how did you know that?"**

**"I've seen lion like him before, now her…not so much" he snicker, when a lioness with an odd cloth came walking by. The cloth draped over her and made her look twice her size from behind.**

**"you know you never told we me where you're from?" he did look at me, and give it a through. I only know he's form Bethlehem because he told my parents. "are far is it?"**

**"More than 100 hundred miles. Like her mother said, far"**

**"Oh, is it nice? Are lions nice there?"**

**"mmm from what I can remember yes, fairly so" there was a slight gust in the air.**

**"Why did you leave?"**

**"family" I felt like I was a bother to him, as I asked him so many questioned. Yet he didn't seem to mind. He even asked me questions back. "And you, your family. Have they always lived in narthex?"**

**"no, father came from pride rock, but he moved to where my mother lived"**  
** " and is that far?"**

**"I don't know, father never told me" moments later I left a slight kick to my side, which caught my attention. It ticked me, and I began to laugh.**

**"…h-he's moving" I smiled at him, as I looked into the green eyes of my husband. It was then I was right with a more serious question. I don't know if it was me, or me just looking at Kovu that sparked it. " kovu…when do we know when this child more than a child?" and I know it sounds weird. But our cub was going to be something-someone special…when would we know, as his parents when that time came? " when we know his time has come to fulfill his destiny. Will it be something he says? Does? A look in his eyes?"**

**"I don't know" answered Kovu, and with a slight laugh at himself he said "I wonder if I'll be able to teach him anything, he. I hope that I can" I looked down at my unborn child, thinking of him "are you scared?"**

**"Yes, are you?"**

**"…yea" he voiced**

**"Don't be, we'll do fine" I assured him.**

**Kovu pov**

**The following morning we again rose early. Gathering everything we had. We began our quest towards my homeland. Today would be different. When we got the mid way point of the desert Kiara and I planned to travel along with another family- Safety measures. We would soon be enter a foreign small village with others prides, and coming in group is the best way to handle it.**

**"What about them?" Kiara offered "they seem are age, plus they have a young cub" red eyes looking at me, and then to the family. I noted they did them about your age, maybe older. However they did have a young cub, and since Kiara and I will be new parents we would fit in fine. Maybe they could even help us out, and in return we do the same.**

**"ok" I walked over to the small family, just a mother, husband and cub. A rambunctious little thing, running circle around his mother. "excuse me, hello" I spoke. As I neared them. The husband, a dark tan male came forward to greet me " I'm Kovu, this is my wife Kiara. We were wonder if we could join your group?"**

**"ah, were are you headed?" he asked, a very deep voice, but I figured it matched his size.**

**"Bethlehem"**

**"Bethlehem…" he eyed us both, up and down. Pondering where he should let us join his family. I know you can never trust strangers, but to be fair, if you look at Kiara and I, what can we really do? well me rather than her I suppose. But I'm a good lion. And his wife seemed to see it.**

**" they're going in the same direction we are" she chimed, walking next to him, with their cub hiding between her legs. Peaking up the strangers, Kiara made a face, making their son laugh. "It's not like it's out of our way, and beside they are expecting a cub." Smiling at Kiara round sides. " it'd be better for both of us" she persuaded her husband, but he didn't let his guard down so easily. However he stilled agreed, even thru something else told me he didn't.**

**"Fine, come along" he ordered, before turning to gather his family things. Kiara and I followed slowly behind.**

**"Don't mind my husband; he's nicer once you get to know him. I'm Cleo" she introduced. Her welcome was real and heartwarming. Which I know made Kiara feel at home, they were probably going to get along fine. "and that is Julius" she noted was her overactive son, who was now cashing after his father….when I could have sworn he was just by his mother. " I'd ask more question now, but I must help my husband, but we will speak soon" she voiced before us.**

**"I like her" voiced Kiara, looking in her direction as she left. "I think we are going to be friends" a smile on her face as she spoke to me. I caught a look in her eye.**

**"I'm sure" I confirmed, shifting our sack of supplies to my other shoulder. I knew that would be the case, since Kiara is an easily likeably lioness, and is very friendly.**

**" and you and her husband can be friend too!" she noted luaghing, with a slight tease. I could tell he didn't have a likely to me already. So pushing the thought of being friends….**

**"…it's a thought " I reminded, a thought.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Kiara pov**

**As the days passed I still could help thinking of Julius, however Kovu was right. And there was nothing I could do about it, and I tried to remind myself of that. Thankfully Kovu said we were finally getting close to a small pride near Bethlehem. A pride a few more miles away, just another days or so journey.**

**It couldn't come sooner; traveling has been getting difficult, even since the day at the river we have lost our all supplies. We have no more share, food, water. And I know this pressure Kovu deeply. As the provider, I know he feels responsible.**

** I try to not add on to any other demands he might be feeling…but with me being heavy with the cub now. It's getting hard for both of us…Kovu knows he must provide for both of us, and I hate to see him struggles with decisions…I should be helping him not hurting him.**

**"kovu" I voiced hesitantly, he knew what I was going to ask. The same pinch began to grow in my stomach as I felt the cub grow hungry inside me. Kicking began to stir in my stomach. "…I'm hungry" guilt began to fill me.**

**Kovu stopped short, thinking. "Okay, I think there's a small market up ahead. I'll see if I can find something"**

**"But we have to share to trade?" I questioned how was he to get us food with nothing of offer the other lion. "How are you supposed to do that?"**

**"Don't worry" she spoke looking to me**

**"but-"**

**"Kiara, don't worry. I'll find something" he voiced, sighing some, he turned. And went back to leading. As we got closer to the entrance, we saw a market fool of lions and others. Talking of trade and news. There food filled the air, which caused my stomach to clench more with every second. As we walked into the crowd, I head a lion calling distantly. Announcing something, about a child and it grabbed my attention.**

**"Kovu" I whispered, grabbing his paw " look" I pointed to the direction of the lion who was dressed in very decorate fabric. All the holy colors, decorated on him. He must have been a Wiseman. But what I wanted him to do was listen to what he was preaching.**

**"Hear me my lions, a cub will be born, and born soon! This cub will bring a new beginning for all lions! And he will bring a pure and kind heart- healing everyone! Hurry, you must prepare for him!" I smiled at Kovu, hearing his words, Kovu did as well. This wiseman, was saying of a magic our child would bring…and it filled my heart so. Kovu and I could do this, be the parents of him- suddenly, form the crowd a group of large lions came. Grabbing the him, and dragging him down from his stool and into the ground below. The attack was sudden and startled many. "w-what are you going?!"**

**"you're under arrest" spat one, into his face. " for your ridicule against the king!"**

**"he is no king! For our king is coming!"**

**"will tell Afaar that, once you see him in council" they drug him away…stopping to give the others watching a clear warning.**

**" ANYONE WHO IS HEARD PREACHING OF THIS….KING-WILL BE BROUGHT TO KING AFARR AND KILLED!" he warned " AND TO THIS NEW KING-SON OF THE GREAT KINGS, WHO EVER IT MAY BE…. BE WISE NOT TO SHOW YOURSELF, BECAUSE YOU WILL BE KILLED !"**

**"Kovu…" I said nervously, pulling on his arm "they're after him already…how do they even know?" he shook his head at the lion, and at my question.**

**"I don't know, come on, we need to leave" with no hesitation I followed my husband. Leaving the scene that had become very awkward for us. We continued to walk down the market until we came to a stop. I looked to Kovu to see what was the matter, he soon turned around and told me to stay where I was.**

**"Why?" I asked curiously, he looked down at me, with a grin. A pleasing smile, and told me.**

**"Im going to go look for something, I need you to stay here"**

**"But why can't I go with you?"**

**"It might be far, beside I don't want you to keep walking, ok?"I nodded**

**"ok, when will you be back?"**

**"Soon, don't worry" he gave me a kiss, and left in the mixture of the crowd. I looked around, lion where still buzzing- doing everything. From buying and selling, to making and destroying their work. Must as going on, it was quite dizzying. I walked over some, trying to find a place to sit until Kovu came back.**

**"Hey you! What are you doing?" came a voice form behind me. I jumped up frighten. "Why are you sitting near my share, taking my space?!"**

**"I'm sorry, I didn't see…I was just waiting on my husband-" I nervously told the older lion, who had just came from behind the wooden stand, I was sitting on. I believe his true intention weren't to hurt me for when she saw me, child and all, me seemed to calm her conduct.**

**"oh on on child I didn't see" she pointed out "it's ok you can come and sit" her ordered, patting the ground beside her. Her rested under a shaded patch, cloth covering her side. "come come" she spoke again.**

**I went over and sat down, watching her as I did so. In turn the stranger was actually nice company. For she started a conversation with me, and the two of us actually talked, until I noticed Kovu coming back. I smiled at him, but he seemed to be coming at me in a hurry. "Kovu i-"**

**"Come, we need to go"**

**"Why? What's wrong?" he hadn't let me say another word. He took me by my paw and began to lead me away from the market. "…bye Nona!" I bellowed; seeing I wouldn't be able o say it properly. For some odd reason Kovu as adamant about leaving the village, and setting a place to rest outside. "you're not doing to tell me are you?"**

**"Tell you what?" he asked, looking to me. We were sitting across form each other. I felt he was hiding something from me, and it caused a tension. "You still haven't eaten your food" he spoke, changing the subject. I sighed.**

**"…that's because you don't have anything" I voiced looking at him. I noticed he had been rubbing his shoulder for some time now. "what's wrong with your shoulder?" I asked.**

**"oh, it's nothing"**

**"Can I see?" I asked**

**"no, it's fine" he chimed, he didn't look at me, and I could tell his shoulder was causing him so discomfort.**

**"come on, let me see"**

**"Kiara it's fine"**

**"Please" I said, looking towards him. He sighed, not really wanting to be babied, but he came over still. I patted the ground where I wanted him to sit, while I looked at his shoulder. When I touched it, he pulled a tad, it was obviously swore. "Sorry…"I spoke, still examining.**

**"It's just a little swore"**

**"It's swollen Kovu; you seemed to have hurt it pretty bad what happen?" suddenly he got up, and stretched. "Kovu…" I sighed "are you going to tell me what happened?"**

**"It's nothing serious; you don't have to be concerned"**

**"your my husband shouldn't I be concerned" I said as I looked at him. "Please just tell me" finally I could see a change in his eyes. I could tell he didn't want to tell me, but I pawed the ground where I wanted him to sit. He sat, and I moved closer to him to listen. He took a breath, he soon explained after. And I was surprised of what he said; even thru he said it was for a good cause. "You stole it? Kovu why would you do such a thing"**

**"I had to get something for you Kiara, you were hungry" he angered, sitting back down.**

**"Yes but, stealing it wasn't right, they're could have been another way"**

**"We have no share"**

**"I know, but taking it wasn't right" I told him**

**"Don't you think I know that-but I had too"**

**"But you took something that he or she could use for their family" I said, he avoided my gaze. And I sighed with frustration.**

**"and I need to provide something for my family too kiara!" he bellowed " what am I suppose to do, sit here and watch my wife and child starve"**

**"No but-"**

**"Then don't be mad!"**

**"….I'm not mad…I just wish there was another way, besides stealing" Kovu still looked frustrated. And I couldn't understand why, I know he felt as if he had to provide for his family…but stealing isn't the way-it never is " is that how you hurt your shoulder?"**

**"hmp?"**

**"your shoulder, something must have happened. How did you hurt yourself?" Kovu figured he might as well finish and tell me the rest, so he didn't hide anything further.**

**"The lion saw me, and tired to take his stuff back" I at him and listened. I couldn't say anything, I knew it was for the right cause. "He grabbed my arm and to get away I had to twist my shoulder" he explained, touching it some. I could see how tender it was from here." I know I'm a terrible husband but, I tried ok"**

**" oh Kovu" I sighed, looking at him, he had a poignant look in his green eyes. I wanted to get up and go to him, but my weight of the cub was working against me, and I couldn't. But I did, pat the ground again ask for him to cub sit with me again. "Come on, come sit, come sit"**

**"Kiara…" he spoke, and I sat closer to him. I wanted to be there for Kovu like he was for me, with Julius. And yes the situation was different…but his heart was in a good place.**

**"Kovu, you are a wonderful husband, I couldn't have been given a better one"**

**"hmp, what kind of husband doesn't have enough share to provide food for his wife" he bashed himself. I looked at him empathically, leaning in a kissing his cheek.**

**"any normal husband, you couldn't help what happened"**

**"I lost everything we owned. The food, water, your herbs"**

**"well, we didn't own much…so it not that bad" I chimed, he turned a smiled at me and my comment. A laugh came from him. "but no, im not mad at you, I was just worried"**

**"Worried?"**

**"yes Kovu, this cub not only needs you, but I need you. And if something where to happen to you…I wouldn't know what to do"**

**"Nothing going to happen, I promise" he told me, holding my chin**

**"Sure?"**

**"I'm sure" he confirmed, I wrapped my arms around him.**

**"ok, now let me fix your shoulder. I don't need my husband limping"**

**LAST CHATPER UP TOMORROW! WHOAAAA **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Kiara pov**

**I awoke slowly as I felt Kovu begin to stir beside me. Breakfast was fast and to the point because there was no breakfast. My womb ached for it, but there was nothing I could do, and wishing for it would only make me want food more. "Are you ready?" he asked I nodded, Kovu bent don't and aided me up. The child has become so heavy in me now that it hard for me to get up, and do simple things. Although I try to do them the best I can, and kovu doesn't seem to mind helping me…but still.**

**"how far are we from your homeland now kovu?"**

**"just a few more miles"**

**"really? Do you think we'll be there soon?"**

**"I suppose, if we get out early we will be able to cover more ground" I noted how smart Kovu was, and even for his young age. He seemed to know a lot, and I wondered who taught him these things? "whats wrong?"**

**"oh nothing, I was just wondering how you know so much"**

**"me? nah" I giggled, and walked beside him.**

**"yes you, like with building the den,and traveling, how do you know all this stuff? Your only a little older than me, and I don't know half of what you speak" he laughed**

**"I learned it"**

**"When?"**

**"When I was a cub"**

**"Why so young? Didn't you have time to play and be a cub"**

**"…not really, I lived with my mother. And she taught me, and when I got older I had to leave to earn a living"**

**"Is she in Bethlehem?"**

**"yes"**

**"do you think she still there?"**

**"…I don't know, she was an older mother" he sighed, now thinking of her. "I haven't seen her in years, I wonder if she'd even remember me if she saw me"**

**"I'm sure she would" he noted what I said. As we continued to walk, then all of I sudden I felt a throbbing thump in my lower stomach, a kick… another kick! "oh! Oh Kovu" my sudden outburst startled him.**

**"Something wrong?!"**  
** "noo" I laughed "the cub, he's kicking- feel" I took his large paw, and placed it to the side of my stomach. His paw sent a warm sensation in me, and I giggled, the baby was happy too. "see…he's moving"**

**"I see" he then stopped, bent down and spoke to our child, who lay resting inside me. Leaning his head into my stomach, and bean to talk to it. "hello little one how-what was that? Oh I see, I see, I'll be sure to tell her" he kissed my stomach.**

**"what? What is it did he say something?" I asked**

**"oh yes" I should have known better that the cub wasn't talking. The fact that Kovu stated it, got me thrilled and I joined along in his teasing game.**

**"what! What he say what he say…tell me"**

**"Father -son secrete ma'ma" I looked at him wide eyed and with a smile.**

**"So you two are already making pacts against me I see" mother use to me a lot about sided with my father, since I've always been a father's girl. Though she knew I loved them both equally. "I'll be suer to remember that"**

**"haha" the large brown male came close and nuzzled me affectionately, and I did the same back. It wasn't awkward between us. With talking to each other and telling each other what we're thinking. This long journey has truly been an incredible blessing in disguise for Kovu and I.**

**I no longer felt labeled as a nuptial couple. I actually felt married to him now; I wanted to be his wife. I liked to see him laugh and smile too. He was humorous, thoughtful, strong and selfless…just like father, yet in his own way. And he would be an amazing father, in his own was too. It was an honor to be the wife to such a good husband.**

**Kovu pov**

**We had come to a clearing, where I scanned to see any familiar scenery. All looked the same, dry and barren. I knew the direction in which we were going-but it would be wonderful to have a landmark for safety measures. Kiara had finally walked up side me, I had left to see what was up ahead. And from where we were I could see something- I believe another couple. Kiara slowly placed herself down to rest.**

**"stay here, I'll be back" I pointed, she nodded.**

**I totted form the sand hill towards the figures I saw in the distance. Maybe if the kings where with us they would be like Cleo and Ramm, and allow us to join their group. After all we were so close to Bethlehem and it only made sense that they were heading or going somewhere near the same direction.**

**"excuse me!" I bellowed a few meters away from them " I speak with you"**

**"Nomad! A heard a lioness yell, most likely to her husband "nomad!" he had stepped in front of her, although I could already tell the two travelers were elderly, and probably couldn't see me well.**

**"no...no I'm no nomad-"**

**"Then royal-thief!" she kept accusing me, before I even got a chance to speak to them.**

**"I mean no harm!" I bellowed in fear they would come at me with claws. "I swear on the kings" my last statement seemed to calm them. And they stood looking at me, both with bare face. "hello i-"**

**"what do you want?" asked the lion staring at me, a sigh came from my mouth. I feel this was going to be hard…maybe I shouldn't be asking them- but then again when would Kiara and I come across another traveling couple.**

**"I come seeking a favor, could my wife and I join your traveling group?"**

**"no-"**

**"Kujo! You didn't even give him a chance. Why do you want to join my husband and i?"**

**"My wife and I are traveling. We are heading to Bethlehem, and it would be safer to join a group." I said simply. " see my wife she-"**

**"they're many lions traveling, why do you pick us to travel with? What do you want something out of it?"**

**"huh?"**

**"Kujoe, don't mind him. A nice fine lion like you, of course you can. And your wife? Where is she?"**

**"look on the hill-"**

**"why isn't she with you" utter the lion, spitting form the corner of his mouth.**

**"She's resting, she's with cub and-"**

**"no! no we will not be bothered with a pregnant lioness, the last time we had one and it was misery for us" he huffed, his wife sighed, rolling her eyes at him. She seemed the most sympathetic.**

**"How far is she?" she asked**

**"Almost three month's ma'ma"**

**"oh well she's close to being due"**

**"Yea and she's slow us down dear"**

**"No sir she won't."**

**"And Kujoe, if she were to have the cub, you think he would know what to do?" I hadn't taken what she said to heart " he nothing about birthing a cub" she'd be right.**

**"But she'll need extra food and water, which we don't have any to spare" he complained. "besides she'll only slow us down-you know we need to be in Bethlehem before the end of the week"**

**"Bethlehem? That's where we are headed, please sir. We don't be a problem. And I could help you carry your luggage"**

**"why? So you can steal it…"**

**"….no sir, to help you" I awkwardly told him. He looked to his wife. He had a stained gaze in his old eyes. But he could see the potential good outcome of letting us join his group, besides me carrying his things.**

**"Fine! Where the girl?" a smile came to face, and a sigh of relief filled me.**

**"back there, I'll go get her"**

**"Yea, you do that" I heard him moan. He and his wife were still saying a few things, as I departed, but I paid it no mind. Totted back up the hill, I could spot Kiara was still resting in the sand. When I came into her view she sat up.**

**"What did they say?"**

**"They said they'd let us join"**

**"Good!-"**

**"But I must warn you, they are nothing like Ramm and cleo" I explained to her. She looked at me, with a raised brow.**

**"Oh, that are they like?"**

**"Well his wife, seems to be very charming."**

**"And her husband?" giving me her paw so I could help her up.**

**"…he's the type you learn to love, over time….a long time"**

**"Well did they say they'd come and meet us?"**

**"No I told them, we meet them down the hill"**

**"Oh well, who are they?" she pointed, looking in the same direction as I had just came. Off, a few yards away I could see the old couple walking up the hill. "Hello" Kiara voiced. The two elder lions stopped, half a meter short. His wife looked at Kiara and I with a charming smiling for some reason. I'm assuming that is good, although her husband didn't seem the share the same feelings.**

**"Hello, aww look Kujoe, this two are adorable" she spoke, elbowing her husband side. "Is this your first cub?" Kiara nodded with a smile.**

**"mmm, yeah amazing Nona. She looks likes she's about to pop any minute" Kiara was taken aback by hid rude statement. And looked to me, to see if this was what I was talking about early. I nodded. She sighed.**

**"I'm sure this two won't be too much trouble, besides he did offer to carry out belongs"**

**" I can do that…" he whinnied**

**"And complain about it…" only this lioness I could see understood her husband, and loved him for it.**

**"Well come on, we don't have all day, let's get moving" barked the lion; with a few grey lines of grey fur in his orange mane. "We need to be in Bethlehem within this week" he voiced, beginning to already leave us.**

**"Why must we be in Bethlehem by this week Kovu?" asked Kiara beside me. I lifted my shoulders.**

**"I don't know, maybe king Afarr running a stricter arrival date"**

**"Will we get to Bethlehem before then?"**

**"if we keep moving yes" the young lioness nodded. Keeping a good walking pace with me. As we followed the elderly pair ahead. "And just think, Nona and I can become friends, and you and Kujoe and become ones too"**

**"…that's a thought right?" she smiled, knowing to what I was referring too. she must had scoffed at the idea, and believe me I did too.**

**The days traveling were long. Trekking over the hot sand and bare earth for hours. It was all the same for us. The getting up early, walking for hours, eating and drinking few, and going well into the night before we rested. Except now it was getting to be too much for Kiara. Her condition craved for her to rest instead of walk.**

**"What why?! What's the problem now!" I heard Kujoe, yell as I had left to collect some water for us. I could hear his voice form over the sand dunes. "what's all you want! Is that all you can think about?!"**

**"Kujoe!" I heard Nona scold. When I got into the area I could see all three of them standing together. Nona was with Kiara and Kujoe was standing afar. He seemed to be furious at something, so I made my way over to see what was going on.**

**"Nona, we are behind schedule, and you can thank her!" I hear him raise his voice and spit at Kiara. I grew very defensive, when I saw this and ran over to her. "Now we're all go-"**

**"Hey! What's going on?!" when Kujoe saw me, he scoffed as well. Thinking I already knew his answer.**

**" she's causing us to be late, she's slowing us down" he complained, raising his voice at her again. Kiara lean close into my side. "and she knows it!" Kiara turned her heard ashamed.**

**"Hey, that gives you no right to yell at my wife! Now I know we're a little behind schedule, but It's not the end of the world" I argued with him. Kujoe did not like Kiara or I. we where a problem to him. And every chance he got he made sure to tell us. "look I'm sorry but my w-"**

**"Sorry" he scoffed "you'll be sorry when the royals come to collect share, and you have to decide or either selling your wife or child because you nothing to offer-"**

**"Kujoe!"**

**"What Nona! They need to hear it." he pointed to both of us, and glared at me "you two keep causing us to be slow, and we'll leave you!" the thought at first did, truly seem tempting. It would be better than dealing with the devils brother. He turned grabbed his things and left to sit somewhere else. His wife followed behind him. I watched him leave, and then I looked down to Kiara.**

**"What happened?" I asked, placing the water container down, to listen to my wife.**

**"I asked if we could take rest again, for just a moment."**

**"What did he say?"**

**"He said that I asked for one last time, and we had just stopped a few hours ago" she told " then he started yelling"**

**" don't pay him any mind Kiara, if you need to rest to you need to let me or the others know" I hugged her, I could tell she was upset about the whole situation.**

**"b-but kovu he's right…" he sobbed, and thin tear coming from her red eyes. " I'm slowing us down…."**

**"You can't help it if you're tired Kiara, your caring for cub and yourself, he only has to think of himself" my words didn't bring mush comfort, as she continued to blame herself.**

**"…b-but if we're late heading to Bethlehem…w-we could get into trouble"**

**"You don't have to worry about that, Kiara, let me handle it"**

**" Kovu…" Kiara cried " c-can we please…just leave them….I…I can't keep up anymore. I'm too tired…." She wiped away her tears of frustration. Kiara was hurting and this journey was becoming too much, especially for being as far along as she is. I sighed, looking at her, I felt terrible. This is all my doing. I could have just said I was form Narthex, like Nala said, and then Kiara wouldn't be out here. This was my responsibility.**

**"We can't Kiara, we must stay with them" I told her, she didn't like my answer as she looked up at me. Face stained with fresh tears. I held her cheek "it's safer for everyone if it's more than you and i. and if the cub were to cub, I'm sure Nona would do far better with helping you, and knowing what to do, instead of me. And they're just kind enough to lead us some water and food. I don't want to risk anything happening to you if we leave"**

**"I understand Kovu." Taking in a breath " I don't mean to cause problem I swear"**

**"I know you don't"**

**"I'm tired" confessing the truth. She leaned into my mane and held onto my mane. I rested my chin over her forehead, thinking**

**"Don't worry Kiara, we'll make it. I'll get you there, I promise"**

**Kiara pov**

**For making up the past day, we had slept during the day and traveled at night. The change of shrift did make it a little better, yet I was still tired. Instead of sleeping I night we walked, and instead of walking in the day time we rested. Which confused my system. And it struggled to understand what was going on.**

**My child was along confused and feeling some type of way inside me. "are you okay?" I took moment to answer his question, as I felt movement inside me.**

**"A kick" I answered, he nodded. For the past few hours the cub was been moving restlessly. His powerful kicks stabbing my insides and knocking air form my lungs at times. Kovu looked at me concerned.**

**"This is the 6 or 7th time in a few hours"**

**"I know, he's probably just- argh!" I knelt forward as I seized my stomach. The kick as so powerful and sudden I hadn't expect it, neither did Kovu. As he nearly dropped the things he was carrying to catch me**

**"Kiara?!"**

**" I- I'm fine, im fine" I breathed, recovering "just a kick" I arose my upper body and looked at him, an unsteady look in my eyes.**

**"Hey?! What's going on back there, hurry up!" Kujoe voiced distantly. Although he didn't take the time, even the effort to turn and look back. An when Kovu didn't answer he didn't, make the effort to see either.**

**"Is the cub coming?" a tension was in my husband voice, as he held my arm. I shook my head**

**"no"**

**"are you sure?" to be honest, I had no idea. I didn't know if it was a normal kick, or if the cub was preparing to be born. I prayed he wasn't, we weren't near any village prides yet. And since the pain subsided just as it came, I stuck with my first answer.**

**"no, I'm sure"**

**"do you rest to sit down" I nodded again**

**"Kovu, I'm fine, please" he seemed reluctant to let go of my arm and let me walk. Eventually he did, he stayed close to my side. In case the cub were to kick again, he would be right there. And I needed him to be as well, I feeling our son will be coming soon.**

**When nightfall came, we were still walking. We finally came to a path pasture, where herds were gazing on the other side. And lone lions stayed and watched them. Oddly enough when we reached there, it was mid dawn, but the dark was still dark and gloomy. Kujoe said, it was a sign the kings where giving us to keep. It was an odd sign. Instead of the sun arising and warming our bodies, it stayed dark, gloomy…and cold.**

**Along the way was crossed a small river, I still made a note to stay close behind Kovu. When we reached the other side I saw a watch lion I suppose, sitting over yonder watching the small herds. He was wrapped in layers of rough cloth, and sitting in front of a fire. I would be very grateful to be him right now, he must have been warm. The more I looked the more my body began to shiver form the bitter air.**

**"You should rest sir, your wife looks cold" mention the lone lion, as he still sat near the fire. I hadn't noticed he had seen me watch him. I saw Kovu had turned to look at me. I had an apologetic look on my face, I knew I would be holding us up…and I promised I wouldn't, but I was truly cold.**

**"Please" I asked Kovu "just for a little while…" Kovu saw my shivers as I spoke. He nodded in content; a small smile came to my face. But it soon went away as I heard Kujoe voice.**

**"what's going on?" he asked, husky voice filling the air.**

**"We're resting for a few minutes near the lions fire" as soon as Kovu said that, the older orange mane male wanted to voice his opinion. However Kovu, beat him to it, and wouldn't let him " I said, WE'RE RESTING" his voice was firm as he looked to Kujoe, would hadn't said anything only looked at him in discus. A small grin came to my face, while Kovu took his arm around me. Someone had finally shut kujoe mouth. "Come Kiara" he voiced.**

**"Kovu look, he's moving again" I said, we all were placed around the fire. As the watch lion had left to tend to the herds. I had a great smile on my face. I always did whenever I felt my child move, no matter how much he kicked or how uncomfortable it was, he was a blessing…my blessing, Kovu blessing-everyone blessing. That would always put a smile on my face.**

**"….that probably because he's due" commented Kujoe rudely, his wife shot him a look. He turned away and acted like he hadn't said anything. I could see Kovu giving him a look form the corner of my eye. I touched his paw, redirecting his attention. I hadn't cared what he said, and neither should he. I kissed his cheek. He held me close, nuzzling me.**

**We stayed like that I feel for more than an hour, no one wanted to get back up and leave, but eventually we had to. "Come on, we need to get going" voiced Kujoe, getting up. His wife had started to stir form her nap. Kovu and I were sleeping together, my head cozy in his thick young mane.**

**"Alright" I heard my husband voice, he soon got up later. Stretched, and got me up as well. We left the fireplace and the lions. I could feel this gaze watching us from the distance. The sky was till dark as we walked.**

**"it's still dark Kovu" I mention to him**

**"…probably a storm coming"**

**"There is no probably, the storm is coming. And I powerful one, I can see it coming" noted Nona as she walked ahead with her husband. They stood on top of a small hillside. Kovu and I finally reached the top. And we too were the darkness of clouds traveling our way. I looked at the whirling wind and small distant strike of lighting; I turned to Kovu, nervously.**

**"don't worry" he voice " we can beat it if we keep moving" he took my paw and began to descend down the hill. Kujoe and Nona soon followed behind us, I could hear them speaking, but paid it no mind. All I could focus on was the hint of uncertainly Kovu voce was trying to hide form me.**

**Narrator pov**

**Thunder roared behind the couple, chasing the two families. Grey and powerful winds took to the air, and caused grass and branches to fly about. "Hurry up you two!" warned the elderly lion smoke, followed by his wife. "This storm will be bad! We need to find shelter!" he cried, his words reaching the young couple ears, as they walked yards behind.**

**"…come Kiara" voiced Kovu, as he leaned in so she could hear him. He stayed glued beside her, trying to shield her form the storm. "the village just a little father…" she nodded, eyed half closed form the cold bitter storm wind. As they began to keep moving, a spark of lighting snapped a few yards away, roaring in their ears. The sound sent a wave of pain vibrating thru Kiara body, causing her to stop. The older couple knew the situation would become dangerous if they hadn't left the area soon.**

**" hurry up, or we'll all die!" she warned away, his old mane becoming entangled around his face. Thru they could still see the couple struggling, and thought it better to be without them slowing them down. "fool! Don't you hurry up we'll leave you!" they threaten, a panic set in Kovu as he heard the older lions threat. He knew they had to stick together, the storm was blinding everyone and they couldn't see- but he knew it they stayed out there they would surely be killed. He turned, wrapping his arm around his wife, urging her.**

**"come Kiara, we must keep going…" he breathed looking at her. A dreaded feeling came over him as he saw Kiara was in much pain. As the rain began to pound on their backs, Kiara started panting very heavily. "Kiara wa-"**

**"k…Kovu" her voice barely audible and trembling. " my…my water sprung…." Voiced Kiara, horrified, as she looked down to the mixed of her own liquid and blood. She stood mortified, looking up to him.**

**"Kiara…" the large male voiced, taken aback. The cub couldn't be coming now, of all times.**

**"Save if, neena! They're on their own!" Spat the husband, pushing his wife, to keep going "leave em!" with little hesitation, the two began to pick up their pace and leave the couple. A panic hit them, as they saw the older couple, the couple who knew where to go, leaving them in the storm.**

**"Kovu…w-what do we do?!" she grabbed his paw to console herself. He looked at her and then to the far distance. He knew they had to be close to the village.**

**"…come on, there a pride up ahead…I know it" she nodded, Waverley. Taking small slow steps with him. Minutes passed, and the storm seemed to worsen. The rain pelts drive into their back, as the ground became slippery and cold. As the cracking of thunder and lighten raced across the mad skies. They needed to get out of the situation, but the constants stop and go they were doing wasn't helping them. "Come Kiara, we must ke-"**

**"…I can't…" Kiara cried, feeling the first contractions ripple thru her. Pain showed deeply on her face, as he grabbed her lower stomach. Kovu, felt helpless, and utterly responsible, he needed to get her out of this storm and fast.**

**"Just a bit more!" he encourage. But eh pain was too much for the young lioness, to go on any further.**

**"I…cant…I can't" she cried. Tears mixing with rain.**

**"Come on, I've got you…" grabbing her arm throwing it around his wide shoulder. Kiara feel into his supported embrace. As Kovu insisted and began to carrying her. The couple tugged threw the storm. Time constantly ticking. Kiara could fell the cub moving more and more with each second. The young lioness knew the time was coming, and coming soon.**

**"..Kovu…" she breathed, a stress in her voice, as she leaned into him. "..i-I…. need t-to lay down…Aarghh!" the stab of pain thrusted her forward, knocking to her to ground.**

**"Kiara! I got you!" he scooped up his crying wife, and began to haul her near direction the village had to be. What seemed like a terrible hour of walking, the two finally made it to the head of a small pride village. Instantly he placed her down, near a tree. And looked around. " I'm going to find a place for you, I promise!" the dark mane male took back into the storm, roaming form den sight to den sight, asking among the lions for help. "you sir! Can you help me, my wi-" the man eagerly cut Kovu cut, trying to avoid staying out in the rainstorm. Ignoring his question all together, while leaving him " No wait!" un deterred he ran to another home, knocking on the entrance way to a small family. His sudden pounding startled and mother and her cubs, as he came to the door " ma'ma- ma'ma can you please he-"**

**"Get Out!" voiced her husband, coming to the doorway entrance. He didn't need to be bothered with this young lion's problem during this time. Kovu ingrained the obvious danger he could be putting himself in, as the lion came charging at him**

**"please! my wife and I just need a place to stay- the storm is heightening we j-" the larger lion knocked Kovu from the door way, sending him onto the soaked floor. " please! If you would j-"**

**"I said get out!" bearing this teeth, at the young male. Frustrated Kovu, got up and turned away. running back down the path he came to see, if he could find somebody, anybody. But all doors and cave ways were blocked. A feeling of despair began to enter his system; suddenly he heard Kiara distance cries. He began to race back towards her.**

**"Kiara?!"**

**"kovu…kovu!" he ran, touching her head and side. She had laid on her side, grabbing the kicking child inside her. "…find …a ….place- please…find a place…" she begged. Her chest moving back and forth rapidly.**

**"I will, the kings will provide-" he rubbed her soaked head. Seconds later another contraction rippled thru her small body, causing her to shriek.**

**"Arrgghh!- Kovu, he's coming he's coming!" she warned, nearly deciding to just have the cub where she laid. Yet Kovu was determined to get his wife and soon to be born cub to safety. Again he took her, taking her and the cub into the pouring rain. Running up and down searching for shelter. The cracking of the lighting mixed with Kiara agonizing screams "aaggrrHHHH!" she grabbed onto him, pulling him tight. Was rain and hopelessness seemed to from around them. Kiara repated called his name, in pain over and over again, but what could he do, where could they go- it was then, out of the corner of his eye he spotted something, a small, seemingly paw-made den. Relief filled him.**

**" see my dear Kiara, the kings did provide!" he chimed, they scaled the small hill, until they reached and ran into the entrance. The den was small and cramped, but it was doable for both of them. And right now neither is complaining.**

**He placed her gently on the ground. Rubbing her sweating forehead, Kiara lay panting, her labor had begun. Kovu looked at her with worried eyes, as he watched her pained face. She was in excruciating pain.**

**Turning her head she looked at him, his paw still on her cheek. With his silence, it was like an unknown signal to him and Kiara that she had to begin to push. A terrified looked enter her expression; he knelt besides her, looking into her royal red eyes. Nodding, saying it was going to be ok. With a mighty effort she had began to push, her screams filling the air. As she sat put, pushing forward on her child.**

**"aaarrgghhh!...aaaarrrGGHHH!" falling back flat, after her first attempted. Wheezing heavily, she cried, tears stains formed all around her. Gasping, as the cub traveled down thru her small body. Clawing the cave floor, while holding on to Kovu for support.**

**Her husband watched on, rubbing her forehead and swollen stomach, in total support. As his wife faced the toughest battle of her young life. "Kiara…"he sighed, knowing he could do nothing to help her. But just stick by her side. However Kiara was too caught up in her bodied throbbing sensation to notice him.**

**"…ko …ko-kovu…" her voice strained and drained. He quickly knelt down, hearing her voice. "i-i…."**

**"You're going Kiara" he encouraged. He smiled, wiping the tears from her face. "Almost there…" she cried even more, thinking she still had a ways to go, she was so young, and inexperience, and already exhausted.**

**"…c-cant…I-can't…" she pined to her husband.**

**"shhh, just a little more"**

**" …..ow…ow… -Aarrrghhh!" she shot up again, trembling. Panting as she sat up. Kovu held on to her shoulders to keep her up, she was almost there. She just needed one more push, one more effort. Kiara felt too tired to do so. Her eyes pleaded to Kovu, to place her back down and rest. He shook his head, sympathically, she had to finish it. and he wouldn't let her go, until she tried one last time- if she didn't, then this cub would not be born. With a last effort, the young Kiara breathed in heavily, preparing herself one last time. "….aaahhh..aaahhh-aaaarrrggghhh!"**

**"…that's it-almost there!" he cheered. Kiara was doing, great and Kovu couldn't have been more proud. His slowly placed her down, moving back to her end, ready to catch the cub. He held firmly on her legs to keep them steady. "Kiara, come on…just one more…one more…"**

**With all the strength she could muster, she sat up, looking to Kovu, weakly pushing one last time. "aaaarrrgghhhAAAARRGGGHHHHHH!" second later, Kovu, felt a limp body in his paws, thru he knew what was happening he was still taken aback. As he held the cub up astonished by the marical, that had begun to take his first breathe, crying. Kiara fell back, exhausted. looking to her husband who was holding her child. A weak smile, came to her face, as Kovu carefully headed him over to her.**

**"he's beautiful Kiara, just beautiful" tears coming to Kovu eyes as well. He was finally a father, for the first time, and of the most precious child.**

**Later that night…**

**The wicked storm had finally come to a stop. Kovu and Kiara rested together. Kiara in the embrace of her husband, while she held her little boy. He laid, asleep in her paws as she laid nearly asleep in Kovu. Hen form the distance, a light, from a fire was shown, coming their way. The two noticed the elder monkey coming their way, kovu sat up, Kiara and the cub between in arms.**

**"Don't worry young man, Rafiki means no harm. I see you've had a child, what is his name?"**

**"….kopa" voiced his wife, looking up to Kovu " his name is kopa"**

**"ah the every wise kopa, may I see him" a new motherly instinct in Kiara told her that this man, was no threat to her child, and she slowly unwrapped her arms, revealing her newborn cub. A delighted smile came to Rafiki, as he could see the bright future that cub would bring. "see, he is the one" he chimed, then looking to the two young parents for the chosen boy, he asked. "Kiara, Kovu, are you ready for this journey of your child?" the two glanced at eachother, nervously at first. But as they looked at each other, a comfort came to each of them, as they saw eachother, and the support system they had together. Confidently the two turned, smiling and together said.**

**"yes"**

**Xoxoxox the big, Yahhh x-mas is tomorrow-or today, depending when I upload this J hopefully you enjoyed, merry x-mas! And to all a good night J**


End file.
